Beloved
by Mystichik
Summary: A love story between the Dragon Born and her housecarl, Argis the Bulwark. I'm not good at smut, so the story is PG-13 on that end, but the more-than-occasional f-bomb warrants it an M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Fucking Hagraven_, she thought, staggering up the stairs towards Vindrell Hall. _Fucking Hagraven and fucking Markarth with its fucking stairs_.

All she'd wanted was a place of her own far away from everything else. When the Jarl had approached her asking if she wanted to be Thane, she had quickly agreed. The thought of living in Vindrell Hall, in all its secluded glory atop the city, was not something she could easily pass up. All she had to do was help out five people in the city, which wasn't nearly as difficult as her introverted mind thought it would be. But when she'd returned to announce her tasks complete and purchase the Hall, Jarl Igmund had requested one more task of her.

There was a blood dragon, it seemed, roaming the country side and causing mayhem for all travelers to and from Whiterun. If only she would get rid of this dragon for him, the Jarl would give her a hefty bag of change along with a housecarl. Neither the housecarl nor the gold caught her attention, but she couldn't deny that it was her duty to dispel the dragon. So, after arranging for her house to be furnished, off she went in search of the blood dragon.

She started walking the long road to Whiterun, figuring it would be easiest to take the path that was most attacked. It wasn't long before she saw signs of the dragon, but not the dragon itself. Eventually, she'd stumbled upon a cottage near an empty field, and suspecting a chance to stock up on some rare potions, decided to venture inside. _That didn't go quite as planned, _she thought, remembering the wizard she encountered as she snuck around grabbing potions. Raising her hands and dropping her loot, she slowly backed out the door, and while the wizard gave chase. Luckily, once they were outside, the dragon roared overheard, sending the wizard into a fit. He cast spell after spell trying to bring the beast down, while she crouched behind a boulder and attempted to stifle her laughs. Frustrated and tired, the wizard had dropped to the ground to catch his breath. The dragon, of course, took advantage of the situation and settled down to make a meal out of him.

A few arrows from her enchanted bow had made a quick death of the dragon. Once the soul was collected, and the wizard's now empty house ransacked for supplies, she turned back towards Markarth, quite pleased with the way things had turned out. Taking target practice at foxes and whistling a tune, she wasn't paying any attention at all to the Forsworn who had noticed her bulging packs. _Fucking Forsworn and their fucking hagraven._

She won the fight, of course. She always won…but this fight hadn't ended without its tolls. She'd spent the last day casting healings, drinking potions, and slowly dragging herself back to Markarth. If only she could make it up the stairs to her new home within Vindrell Hall, she was sure she'd be able to pull the ice spike from her shoulder and heal the wound for good. If only.

_But first, I have to make it up these fucking stairs._

88888

Markarth was beautiful in its own right. It was the kind of city that surprised you. By all means, the place should have been nothing but an ancient dwemer ruin, but somehow the Nords had forced it to work as their city. _It really is beautiful, but damn there are a lot of stairs_, Argis thought. Still, he couldn't believe his recent string of bad luck.

Argis the Bulwark, he was called, the man who led the charge against the Forsworn. He'd been celebrating his contingent's recent victory and told the bartender to put the Inn's drinks on his tab for the night. Only, when night turned into morning, he was left with a large bill and no money. Argis had drunkenly told Kelps that he'd be right back with the gold, and stumbled outside to find some poor soul to take it from. This is where things got a bit blurry for him, but near as he could remember, he'd thought the guard wouldn't mind being relieved of his change purse, and had ended up in Cidna Mine.

Despite all his fighting for the city, Argis had made enemies of the guards and Jarl Igmund thought it was about time he learned his lesson. From the moment he woke up in the mines, with Forsworn all around him, Argis knew he was fucked. He'd spent the first two and a half weeks watching his back, sleeping with one eye open, and trying to find information on the Forsworn to pass along to the guards in exchange for his freedom.

The mines had served as a sort of detox for him, and he was happy to discover that he could indeed last the day without a stiff drink. With clarity of mind came attention to detail, and Argis had no problems of conscience telling the guards of the tunnel that the Forsworn were digging to freedom. With his help, the guards easily dispatched the Forsworn and collapsed their tunnel, but when he went to leave Cidna Mine with them, he had be roughly pushed back and locked inside.

"We're just following orders, Argis," they said, "You understand."

Argis didn't understand, and was furious. Jarl Igmund had let him sit for another week and a half before sending for him, and when he did, it wasn't to grant freedom, but rather to assign him as a servant to the Dragonborn. _Me, Argis the Bulwark, servant to a female._

Still, he couldn't deny that he was looking forward to meeting the face behind the hype, and grudgingly had to admit that maybe this was his chance to change his perception. He'd certainly earned his title of Bulwark, but lately Argis found it harder to keep up with the younger guys, and his time in the mines had reminded him that he wasn't as young as he once was, and couldn't lead the charge forever. Strip away the title, and Argis was left with no friends or family, and nowhere to lay his head. Perhaps playing housecarl for a bit would give him time to change people's mind, settle down, and start a family.

_Who am I kidding, I'm no family man._

Inserting his key in the lock, Argis bid farewell to the guards that had escorted him there and entered Vindrell Hall. It was empty of course, the Dragonborn hadn't returned from her trip to slay the blood dragon. _Fine with me_, Argis thought. He wanted time to get in a good workout before washing the grime and blood of the mines off his skin.

88888

Finally making it to the top of the stairs, she pushed open the door and promptly dropped her bags and began stripping her clothes. The faster she was free of bags, gauntlets, and facemask, the faster she could pull the ice spike from her throbbing shoulder and begin the healing process.

_No, just a few more minutes_, she thought, as she collapsed against the wall in exhaustion. Dizziness blurred her vision, and the room swam around her. Closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, she forced herself to focus on one thing at a time.

_First things first, take off the mask…ok, and now the gauntlets…now just breath. On the count of three, I'm going to pull this out, and cast heal as quickly as possible. That way, I won't start bleeding profusely, and can hopefully prevent infection. I can do this. I've done it before. Granted, I've never had to do it to myself, but there is a first for everything._

She took a deep breath, and began to count as she lifted her hands to the ice spike impaled in her left shoulder._ One…two…deep breath…THREE!_

88888

Argis woke to a bloodcurdling scream, followed by dead silence. He continued to lie in bed for a few moments listening to the silence and arguing with himself over whether or not to check out the source of the sound. It was the first good sleep he'd had in a month, and Argis was reluctant to leave his warm bedroll. Finally convincing himself that this was his job now, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, grabbed a sword, and slowly cracked his door open.

Not seeing anything, Argis swung the door open wider and began to creep through the rooms of Vindrell Hall looking for intruders. He was about to turn and go back to bed, when he spotted a growing puddle of blood in the hall by the front door. Peering down the hall he spotted her, the girl he could only suspect was the Dragonborn, slumped against the wall by the entrance, sitting in a pool of blood pouring out of her left shoulder with an ice spike on the floor at her side.

_Some housecarl I am, haven't even met the girl and she's already almost dead on me_, he thought, dropping his sword and running to her side. The spike had torn a hole through her shoulder, going in one side and out the other. _She must have pulled it out at an angle_, he thought eye the gaping wound. Still, it was a clean wound, and would heal with a little time and patience on her part.

Argis quickly jogged back to his room, careful not to track blood all over the place, and reached for his apothecary satchel. He pulled out a brown mixture, a potion he liked to call magic sludge, and ran back to her side. First he tried waking her up to drink the stuff, but it was no use. The Dragonborn was out cold, and wouldn't be waking up for a while.

_Must be more of this awesome luck I've been blessed with lately_, he thought forcing open her jaws and emptying the bottle down her throat. He eyed the wound, watching in fascination as the muscle began to regrow before his eyes before the skin also grew back. He didn't know how it worked, but the magic sludge could heal almost all wounds in a matter of minutes. Scooping the girl into his arms, he carried her to her bedroom and removed her boots before closing the door. Fast recovery or not, he knew the magic sludge would also force her into a deep sleep for at least a day or two before allowing her to wake up feeling groggy but healed.

Now wide awake, Argis set about the task of cleaning up her blood and putting her bags away before finally crawling back into well after the sun had risen above the horizon.

88888

Checking on her often throughout the next day, Argis couldn't help but notice the Dragonborn's looks. At first glance, Argis thought she was young…too young…but now he realized that he was wrong. She was fully a woman, in her mid to late 20's, with longish light brown hair pulled up in a sloppy bun. She had round eyes, an average face, and an above average chest…well, what he could see of it anyway. He hadn't dared take off her leather armor, but even with it on, he could see the curve of her body.

_Average, she's definitely average looking. Definitely not what I was expecting…she seems…normal._

88888

The Dragonborn stirred at around 6:30 the next morning. Groggy and hot, it took her a few minutes to place exactly where she was. Having never been there before, she could only assume that she was in the bed of her room in Vindrell Hall. _Well now this is interesting. How did I get here?_ Slowly, very slowly, she began to assess the damage by wiggling fingers and toes, moving arms and limbs, and taking deep breaths. She had just gotten herself into an upright position when the door to her room creaked open and in walked a beast of a man.

"FUS RO DAH!" She shouted on instinct, propelling him against the wall opposite her room, where he crumbled with a grunt. Without thinking, she jumped out of bed to grab and weapon, but her vision blurred around her and she instead found herself sitting on the floor by the bed. _Oh Lord, I'm going to die_, she thought as she saw the man slowly get to his feet and make his way towards her.

"I'm Argis," he said, stopping just outside the door. At her blank expression, he added, "I'm your housecarl, assigned to serve and protect you by Jarl Igmund. Mind if I come in?" He didn't wait for an answer, just walked in and knelt by her side. "I gave you a little potion that I call magic sludge to help speed up the healing process, but it does cause a bit of grogginess. Don't worry; it will fade in a day or two. My Dad owned an apothecary shop, you know, and I was apprentice to him before leaving to join the army. Our shop had been raided by Forsworn too many times for me to ignore it any longer. Anyway, magic sludge will knock you on your ass for a day or two, so it's not really ideal for a quick healing, but when you're passed out on the floor in the entry-way, there really is nothing better…"

He kept up a steady stream of conversation as he poked and prodded her shoulder, felt her head, and took his time looking at her eyes while moving a finger back and forth in front of her. Given his size, she was surprised with his gentleness, and the grace with which he moved. He was tall, easily over 6 feet, with large shoulders, a thick neck, and bulging biceps. He wore a pair of old, ragged trousers with a rough spun tunic, and had a red tattoo on the right side of his face. The left half of his face had deep scars, running from his eye, which was milky and white, to the left of his full lips. Despite his rough clothes, his blond hair was trimmed to shoulder length, and he wore a well-kept goatee. His good eye was a very light brown, almost matching the almond color of his skin.

"You have a name?" he asked, rocking back on his heels, "Or should I just call you Dragonborn? Dovahkiin maybe? Or should I just refer to you as the only woman in my life?"

"Oh. Um…Argis was it? Can you help me out of this armor?"

"Sure thing Sunshine, and lucky you, I have water warming for a bath as we speak." He quickly undid the belts and buckles of her leather thieves' guild armor, and retreated to the fire. He was back in moments with a kettle full of steaming water, which he poured into a basin tucked in the corner of her room. "You need help pulling the armor the rest of the way off and getting into the tub? No? Well then, I'll leave you to it. I checked, and the Jarl saw fit to stock your wardrobe full of fine clothes, so you shouldn't have any problems finding something to wear. Lucky you, all I got was this beggar's uniform and my old armor!" he called over his shoulder, and chuckling to himself, he shut the door behind him.

_Well now, isn't he just full of words? If he keeps this up, I'm giving him back to the Jarl. I wanted this place for its solitude, not so I could be pecked to death with meaningless chatter. Still, he's got a look about him, like a lost puppy without a friend. Maybe I'll keep him, just for entertainment's sake._

After her bath, she let the water drain into the hole in the floor under the tub, and not wanting to deal with a dress, threw on her thick blue mage robe belted at the waist before heading out to the main room where she smelled something tasty.

"Argis was it?" she asked, grabbing a bowl of the stew that was warming on the fire, "As in, the Bulwark?"

Argis turned from the fire and looked her up and down with his one good eye. "The only," he replied, "You seem surprised?"

"Um, not surprised so much as just, um, well how did you come to be my housecarl exactly?"

"Not all of us are stealthy enough thieves to be accepted into the guild," he winked, noticing a slight reddening of her cheeks.

"It's a good source of information," she snapped back, "and also none of your damn business."

Argis held up his hands, "Whoa Sunshine, it was merely a jest. I don't care what you do with your time and energy, so long as you're not caught and expecting me to break you free. I've done my share of jail time of late, and I'm not eager to go back anytime soon. I'm your housecarl because the great ass Jarl Igmund gave me the option of rotting in Cidna Mines or being your housecarl."

Sensing a sore subject, she changed the topic, "Er, I'm sorry that I released my thu'um at you."

"I've had worse," was his response.

Putting down her empty bowl, she eyed the rest of her new home. It was large, by far the biggest of her homes, and was fully stocked. She left Argis by the fire to explore, and was pleased with what she found. She found a fully stocked apothecary as well as a weapons room, and two large dining/sitting rooms. Across from her own room, she glanced in a smaller room which she assumed belonged to Argis. She was also excited to find bookshelves with complete sets on the shelves, including her favorite, The Real Berenziah. She snagged book III of the series off the shelf and sat down to read.

88888

By noon Argis was going stir crazy. If being housecarl meant sitting around and watching the nameless Dragonborn read a book, he would gladly trade it for time back in the mines. At least there he had the prospect of something exciting happening, like a bard being thrown in or a drunken brawl between the guards and prisoners. Without a glance in his direction, the Dragonborn eventually got up and left. Up and out the front door, she was suddenly just gone.

Argis let out a sigh. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He wasn't exactly the conversationalist, but felt like he had gone out of his way to make her feel comfortable with his presence, only to have her pretty much ignore him. A desire for a bit of solitude he could understand, but this one had taken silence to an art form. Argis sighed again, and headed to the weapons room for a workout and some training.

She came back at around 8:00, just as the sun was setting, hands full and a pastry sticking out of her mouth. Striding purposefully towards him, the Dragonborn dropped her sacks at his feet with a loud clang. "Some clothes," she said, "as well as Ebony armor. I noticed the steel armor in your room, and if you're to come with me, you'll need something heavier than that. From what I've heard, you like one handed weapons, so I have the blacksmith working on a Daedric sword for you…I hope that's ok. Tomorrow you're heading out with me; we're going to clear the Karthspire of Forsworn. It's a ways from the city, so we'll be leaving here at six. The blacksmith knows to have your sword ready by then. I suggest getting a good night's sleep, I don't like to stop and rest often."

She turned and walked to her room, but stopped just before entering, "Oh, Argis?" he heard her call. He slowly raised his eyes from the bundle at his feet and looked in her direction. "My name is Ionuin, and I didn't ask to be the Dragonborn any more than you asked to be my housecarl," and with that she shut the door to her room behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Argis and Ionuin ate breakfast in silence, her a sweet tart and he eggs and bacon. They separated briefly to struggle into their armor, and after visiting the blacksmith for his sword, were quickly on their way. They walked most of the morning in silence, with Argis having to remind himself often that his role was now to follow, and not lead.

"We're almost there," she said, stopping abruptly in the middle of the road and turning to face him.

"Aye."

"Now is probably a good time to, uh, take care of any…um…what I mean is…"

_God she's young_, Argis thought. _Here I am, Argis the fucking Bulwark, and my new fearless leader can't even tell me to take a leak without stumbling over her words._

Without waiting for her to finish, he turned to the side of the road and moved his armor around enough to allow him access. She turned away quickly, a slight blush on her face. As she headed off in the opposite direction to find some privacy, he couldn't help but chuckle as he called over his shoulder, "Let me know if you need any help, Sunshine!"

88888

Ionuin couldn't decide whether she liked him or hated him, but when she'd first met Argis yesterday morning he had nearly talked her to death, constantly chattering as he examined her wound and helped her unbuckle her armor. Ever since she snapped at him about the thieves' guild, he'd barely said two words to her. _Yesterday a lost puppy without a friend, today a brooding asshole. _She just hoped that the rumors were true, that he really was an impenetrable wall in battle, because she was sick of near-death encounters. The hagraven with its ice spike was only the icing on the cake, but there had been many more before that, and they were increasing in frequency.

She'd thought that after defeating Alduin things would get easier, but she was dreadfully wrong. If anything, things had gotten worse since then. It seemed that every Jarl, bartender, merchant, and pauper in Skyrim had a job that only she could do, and while she was enjoying the coin, she was sick of being the one to stick her neck out. She'd purchased Vlindrel Hall hoping that it was just far enough away to give her some privacy, but when Ionuin discovered that her housecarl was none other than Argis the Bulwark, she had begun to suspect. Out for a stroll around the city, she almost wasn't surprised when a guard told her Jarl Igmund had requested her presence, and when he asked her to rid Karthspire of his "growing problem," her suspicions had been confirmed.

"Take Argis with you," he'd said, "he'll relish the chance to get back to fighting." Ionuin had left the Jarl annoyed and fuming, and knowing that she would be the enemy of Markarth if Argis died while with her on a raid, had headed straight to Ghorza the blacksmith to purchase the best armor she carried.

Now here she was, a quarter mile outside Karthspire, pissing behind a rock while Argis joked about offering her a helping hand.

"There will probably be mages," she called to him as she trudged back toward the road, "and maybe a hagraven or two…but leave them to me, I just want you to focus on the Forsworn."

"Yeah, because if your near-death experience from the other night is any indication, you really know how to handle them," he smirked.

"I've been here before," she continued, ignoring his comment, "so I know the perfect spot to hide. Give me ten minutes to get there and get set up, then follow in and do what you do. I'll meet you at the entrance of the caverns, don't go in without me."

Exactly ten minutes later she spotted him strolling towards the camp, sword still sheathed. She waited a few minutes for him to get ready to battle, but he continued to stroll along as if the forsworn who had noticed him weren't running his way with weapons drawn. She quickly nocked an arrow, prepared to take down the leader of the charge, when Argis suddenly drew his sword and dropped to a knee, catching the Forsworn off guard and killing him in seconds. Ionuin watched as he quickly rolled to the side, effectively dodging the downward stroke of the second, while slicing an exposed calf of the third. He sprung to his feet and took off the head of the Forsworn whose leg he had just injured, and dispelled his second attacker just as quickly.

Tearing her eyes away from him, she heard him let out a guttural shout as he charged forward. Scanning the campsite ahead of her, she noticed the faint glow of a mage beginning to summon an artonach of some sort. Her arrow in the side of his neck quickly put an end to that. Arrow after arrow she fired, and one by one she and Argis cut the number of Forsworn outside the caverns in half, then in half again. When only two were left, fighting with Argis beyond her arrow's reach, she emerged from her hiding place and jogged in his direction, only to see them turn and run into the caverns, Argis hot on their heels.

_DAMNIT! I told him not to go in there without me! God damn it! This is why I work alone, no one to look after; instead I'm charging full force into a situation blind! Damn him! _She thought sprinting up the stairs and into the caverns. She ran down a short hall and turned left, running up a ramp and past the now empty bedrolls. Down through the cave, she finally found him, back against the far wall, stairs to his left, facing off with six Forsworn.

Ionuin glanced at the stairs before deciding that she would be a better help on the floor. Pulling her hands together, she released a double blast of flames to catch Argis' attackers off guard. Two pulled their attention from the fight, and slowly started stalking towards her. "Yol Toor!" she shouted, knocking back her attackers a few paces before she charged forward, Nightingale blade fully charged and in hand. She reached them just as the first attacker gained his footing again. Ionuin went in for a quick stab at his heart, but he dodged to the left and took her blade in his arm instead. Crying out in pain, he stabbed frantically with the dagger in his left hand to keep her at bay.

Ionuin took a few steps back, taunting the advancing Forsworn. Paying careful attention to his feet, she noticed the shift in body weight as he prepared to lunge forward with a stab at her chest and was easily able to spin out of the way. Not expecting her movement, he lunged past the spot she had just vacated and received a blow to the head from her blade. Watching the fight, her second attacker hesitated just long enough for Ionuin to freeze him with ice form, allowing her to quickly dispel of him as well. As she removed the Nightingale blade from his stomach, she looked up to see a sweaty Argis approaching, helmet in hand.

88888

"What the fucking is wrong with you!?" she was shouting at him. "I told you _not_ to enter the caverns without me!"

Adrenalin was still coursing through his veins, and Argis could feel his blood start to boil the more she screamed. He knew that his face must be purple with self-contained rage, and internally he was fuming. Argis, after all, was normally the one who gave orders, not took them.

"That it?" he asked through clenched teeth when she paused to take a breath. Ionuin fixed him with a look full of hatred and stalked up the stairs. Putting his helmet back on, he followed.

_Calm down_, he thought to himself as they worked their way up ramps and stairs, through puzzle rooms that only she knew to the answers to, _she isn't used to working with someone else, and doesn't realize that I ran into the caves to give her time to come down from her hiding spot unnoticed. She doesn't know that a six on one fight is normal for me, and I could have handled those Forsworn fucks with ease._

Still, Argis was grateful she had come when she did. Back to the wall, Argis was having more trouble with this fight than he was used to. _Probably from my month spent in Cidna Mines_, Argis thought, _I'll have to thank the Jarl when we return to Markarth._ _God damn my arm hurts. _Argis wouldn't admit it to the Dragonborn, but he had just been cut by a Forsworn blade when she came charging in to the cavern to join him in fight, the bastard's sword having found the weak link in his armor: the area around the inner elbow that contained only chain mail. He could feel the blood dripping down his arm, but was too full of pride to reach into her pack and grab the healing potion that he knew would close the wound.

They passed through a room with a pressure plate floor, careful to step on only the tiles with the symbol of the Dragonborn, lest they receive a fire-ball to the head. Up the stairs, and through a room with a circle pattern on the floor, encountering no Forsworn along the way. Atop the next set of stairs, Ionuin turned to look at him.

"You're hurt," she said matter-of-factly. A ball of light suddenly appeared in both hands, which she then shot in his direction.

"Wha – hey!" Argis yelled and jumped backward, trying to avoid being hit. The ball struck him on the chest, and he was filled with a tingling sensation from head to toe. _Oh, it's a healing spell_, he thought, and out loud said, "That felt good…thanks." She nodded and pushed open the doors.

"Esbern!" she yelled in surprise, a smile breaking over her face. The old man, whom Argis assumed was Esbern, turned away from his study of the wall and warmly smiled in response.

"You seem surprised," he said, "Do you need something?" Argis smiled under his helmet, the old man had no clue that his cavern was infiltrated with Forsworn only moments before.

Ionuin hesitated before responding, taking the time to remove her mask and shake out her long, dark hair. "Forsworn, Esbern. They were all over the place. Jarl Igmund sent me here to take care of the problem."

"Oh, them? They don't bother us," he said and turned back to the wall.

Ionuin shook her head and motioned to Argis, "Follow me, we'll stay here tonight and leave first thing in the morning. Daphne won't mind."

88888

Back in Markarth late the following afternoon, Argis sat in the enchanting room scrubbing his armor free of dirt and blood and cleaning his sword. Ionuin sat in front of the fire, book in hand but not reading. She felt uneasy, but she wasn't sure why. Every time she opened the book to read, her mind left the pages in front of her and instead drifted to thoughts of Argis.

They had spent the night with Esbern and Daphne, leaving early the next morning before Daphne had time to grill her on why Paarthurnax was still alive. They'd walked back to Markarth, Argis always a few respectable steps behind her, only stopping one time…long enough for her to eat a sweet roll while he ate some dried meat. Once inside the city, Argis had stalked in front of her and up the steps to Vlindrel Hall. He'd opened the door and walked straight to the enchanting room, where he stripped off the heavy armor, revealing a broad chest with a spattering of hair matching that atop his head and bulging arms. He immediately sat on the ground and started cleaning the armor, where he'd been ever since.

_He's built like a God. I mean what the hell, look at his freaking abs, he's like a sculpture or something. Exactly how much time and effort does someone have to put in to get that sort of body? I bet he's never eaten a sweet roll in his life._ She eyed the pastry in her hand accusingly. _Maybe I should lay off these things. This will be my last one. Ever. Unless I'm hungry or I've had a bad day._

Hearing a snort of laughter, Ionuin looked up quickly. "What?" she demanded. Argis just shook his head. "What? What are you laughing at?"

"You're eying that sweet roll like it's committed a criminal offense, Sunshine," he finally answered.

Ionuin blushed and put the sweet roll back on her plate, "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Whatever you say."

"I'm not. Really."

"No need to defend yourself to me. If you won't eat it I will, that's the last one," he said standing up from his place and padding over to take the plate from her. She snatched the pastry up before he could get it and shoved it in her mouth whole.

Argis barked out a laugh and called over his shoulder as he padded towards his room, "Not hungry, huh? Good night, Sunshine."

"Fuphk oo!" she shouted around a mouthful.

_Really, I'm not eating these stupid things ever again._

88888

Argis awoke the next morning to a candle in his face and a slap to his face.

"Ugh! What the hell!?"

"Get up, it's time to go," she answered.

"Go?! It's 5am!"

"Which means that we're already twenty minutes behind schedule. Let's go, put on your armor, I'm leaving in five minutes."

Exactly five minutes later, still lying in bed, Argis heard the door slam. _Fuck. Let her go by herself and get herself killed. Where is she even going? She is my thane, and I swore to protect her with my life. Fuck. Where is she even headed?_

He sat up and put on his armor as quickly as possible. Grabbing his weapon and some dried meat off the shelf, he practically sprinted to the door and yanked it open.

Ionuin stood right outside the door examining her nails. She glanced at him and smiled before casually walking down the stairs and out the front gates.

_I hate her. I really fucking hate her._

88888

Ionuin smiled to herself. She'd caught him off guard, out of his comfort zone, and it felt good. Up until now he'd seemed confident, overly sure of himself, and she planned to take full advantage of his current sleep-deprived vulnerability.

"You can walk up here with me, you know," she called back to him.

"Yes, my thane."

When it became obvious that he wasn't going to walk with her, she sped up her pace until she was around the next bend in the road, then stopped. She could hear Argis jogging behind her, muttering curses and trying to catch up. Rounding the corner, he almost slammed into her.

"There, that's better," she said, "now walk with me."

He sighed. "Yes, my thane."

"So, other than your father the apothecary, do you have any other family?" No answer. "How long have you been fighting the Forsworn?" Still no answer. "Have you masturbated recently?"

"Excuse me!?" he coughed.

"Well, you didn't want to talk about your family or your career, so I figured your dick was the most viable option to get some words out of you."

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered.

"Look Argis, you've got to give me something to work with here. The first night we met you had a million and one things to say, and haven't said more than a paragraph," she accused.

"Yeah, and the first time I met you, you did nothing but brood and yell at me over the thieves guild, an attitude that you carried until apparently right now. Sorry Sunshine, but moody bitch just isn't my type."

They walked in silence until they heard the roar of the dragon overhead and saw its shadow on the ground.

"Here, take this," she said, handing him her bow, "and make sure to take cover under a rock or something. That thing breathes fire."

Ionuin looked at her surroundings, and determining the rock ledge above her to be the best vantage point, quickly started to scale the wall. From her ledge, she was able to see Argis shooting arrow after arrow at the circled and now pissed off dragon, getting in better shots as he became more familiar with the strength of the string and speed of the arrows. She waited until the dragon flew right in front of her, still not seeing her, and let out a shout to bring it to the ground.

"Joor zah frul!" she shouted and watched in satisfaction as it landed. From this vantage point, she was able to summon a frost artonach then shoot ice spikes at the beast's head while Argis shot arrows from a safe distance. Whenever it appeared that the dragon would take flight again, she shouted it to the ground. The battle was over in a matter of minutes, and she lithely dropped down from her ledge to collect the dragon's soul, bones, and scales.

"If you're going to come with me from now on," she said turning to Argis and handing him some bones to carry, "we are going to have to make a commitment to work with each other. We don't have to be friends, but we don't have to be enemies either. We should at least start training with each other or something."

"Fine by me, but if I'm to come with you, you're going to have to trust me to handle the situation as I see fit. No yelling or pitching a fit because things didn't go exactly as you planned."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked with venom.

"It means, Sunshine, that I went into that cave to save your ass. If I had waited for you, we would have walked into a cavern full of Forsworn waiting for us to come in so they could ambush, instead they were caught off guard were half dead before you made it down from your hiding spot."

"Well…FINE!" she yelled, crossing her arms and stalking away, "But no more calling me Sunshine!"

"Sure thing, Tutz," he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Argis spent the next few hours keeping pace with Ionuin, trudging next to her through rivers, up mountains, and into forests. It was obvious that she didn't have any clear destination in mind, and he was dead convinced she was just trying to wear him out for the fun of it. Late in the afternoon, Argis stopped walking and glared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Are we going to stop and eat anytime soon, or are we going to keep aimlessly wandering around because you're too stubborn to admit that you're lost?" he responded.

"I'm not lost."

"Oh, no?" he growled, "Then why not fill me in on exactly where we're headed, Tutz, because I'm damn hungry and fucking tired of climbing, swimming, and hiking."

"I never once said you couldn't eat."

"No, you never said it, but while you've been munching on pastries all day I've been over here letting my stomach eat itself because you didn't feel like giving me a bite or two."

"What in the hell are you talking about, Argis?"

"I'm talking about you, Tutz! Forgive me for not ripping the fucking taffy out of your hand!"

"Is your opinion of me really that low?" she asked. Argis just stared back at her blankly. She sighed. "I put food in your pack before I left this morning, Argis. I thought you knew."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he mumbled removing his pack and opening it to see assorted dried meats, pastries, and a skein of water. Pushing aside the sweet rolls and pulled taffy, he removed a package of dried venison and ate it between sips of water. Ionuin dropped her pack to the ground next to his.

"We should probably stop for the night anyway," she said. "This is as good a place as any to set up camp. We can stay here the next few days and get a feel for each other's fighting preferences."

"Sure thing, Tutz," he responded, "I'll go grab some fire wood."

"Um, there's a stream over that way a bit," she gestured. "It sort of, uh, creates a little pool of water and I was just going to head that way and, um, I'm going to uh…"

"Get a bath," he finished for her and watched as a deep blush spread from her neck to cheeks.

_By Talos she's shy. You'd think she's never been with a man, _he thought watching her walk away. _I could follow her. Try to see what it is she's hiding under all that armor. All this climbing and fighting has likely given her a damn fine body. Too bad my Father raised me better than all that._

88888

Ionuin walked back to the camp picking berries along the way and smelling something delicious cooking. As she walked into the clearing they had chosen to set up camp in, she noticed that a rabbit had been skinned as was cooking above a fire, but Argis was nowhere in sight. Mouth watering, she took a few steps toward the fire before she was roughly grabbed from behind. Ionuin froze and swallowed deeply, feeling the knife knick her neck as she did so.

"And easy as that, you're dead," she felt rather than heard her attacker whisper into her ear, sending a chill down her spine.

"Argis," she breathed out a sigh of relief, "Let me go."

"No," he grumbled behind her tightening his grip. "We are training together, and first I need to know that you can defend yourself. Get to it. Defend."

Ionuin could feel the anxiety building within her. She hated being trapped, hated closed spaces. Argis' strong arms prevented her from moving, and were making her feel helpless and weak. She risked a deep breath to help settle her nerves, feeling the knife tight against her skin but not cutting this time. She took hold of the arm around her chest, and ignoring the knife, let out a grunt as she flipped Argis over her back and onto the ground in front of her. Still holding onto his arm, she applied pressure to the sensitive area next to his thumb and watched in satisfaction as he dropped the knife.

"Well done," he chuckled.

"Mmmhmm," she smiled back, popping a few berries into her mouth and gesturing towards the rabbit, "smells good."

After eating, they took turns showing each other a few things with the bow and sharing some close combat maneuvers and techniques.

88888

"You rely too heavily on magic," Argis was saying, "Allowing yourself to get tired too quickly. Once the magic runs out, you need to be able to back it up with force."

"Really? And brute force doesn't tire you out quickly at all," she responded sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to help you out, Tutz. Magic is good, but in close combat like this, you'll get stabbed and then what?"

"Then I'll heal myself."

"And get stabbed again. Now you're out of magic. Then what?"

_I hate that he's right, s_hethought_. I rely too much on magic and stealth, tactics that have gotten me far with the thieves' guild, but leave me open and vulnerable when faced with open combat_. Far too many times she had found herself in a fight struggling to keep up, combining shouts with magic and barely getting out alive. She was clumsy, at best, with a sword, and even worse with hammers and battle axes.

Argis took her silence as an opening, "Look, Tutz, when it comes to stealth and the bow, you've got me beat a hundred times over again, but I'm a better fighter than you and you know it. Now stop being stubborn and listen to me. Spread your feet further apart, and open your shoulders wider. You want to appear inviting, drawing the attack and tiring your opponent out."

"OK," she responded, staring at his feet to see what his next move would be.

He poked her chest with the point of his sword. "And now you're dead. Stop watching my feet."

"You told me to watch your feet!" she exclaimed.

"Watch my feet and stare at my feet are two different things. You need to learn to read body language, not just by watching my feet. Again."

_This is insane! We've been at it for hours, and he just doesn't let up! Again, Again, Again! Fucking shut up!_ He was driving her nuts. She knew he was right, and that she had a lot to learn, but it had been three days and she was still fumbling with the sword, while he had been quick to learn more advanced sneaking tactics and was decent with the bow. Clenching her teeth, Ionuin let the anger build up inside her and set her feet apart in preparation for his advance. This time though, she met his stare with her own and was able to defend his attack. Blow for blow she parried, matching his steps with her own.

"That's it! Now try advancing yourself," he instructed. Making sure she didn't remove her eyes from his, she swung her mock-sword wide, hoping to catch him off guard and knock against his side. Instead, she received a sharp blow to the arm, causing her to drop her sword.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" she screamed, picking up the weapon and throwing it into the woods. She stood panting, staring defiantly at where it had landed in amongst the thickets.

"Well that was uncalled for," he rumbled from next to her, "Maybe we should stop and rest for a bit. Grab a bite to eat."

Without thinking, she turned around and punched him square in the jaw before stalking into the woods in the opposite direction. _Asshole,_ she thought, feeling her knuckles, _now I've hurt my hand._

88888

Argis sat by the fire occasionally stirring the pot of stew to prevent it from burning. He had followed the Dovahkiin for a while, putting some of her lessons on stealth to good use, but had returned to camp when she stopped by a pool of water and started removing her clothes._ I was raised better than that_, he thought to himself, remembering the temptation he had felt at the site of her twisting and unbuckling the armor at her side. He hadn't so much as glimpsed an inch of bare skin, and the memory of it still left him slightly short of breath. Tenderly, he raised his hand to rub his jaw. _Well at least she can throw a punch._

He turned at the sound of leaves crunching behind him. Ionuin walked calmly into the clearing and settled herself across the fire from him.

"Stew?" she asked.

"Yep," he responded, not sure what else to say.

"Smells good."

"Yep."

"I lost my temper."

Argis didn't respond. _What does she want me to say? That she's a fucking lunatic?_

Ionuin cleared her throat. "Right, so um, I was thinking we could head to White Run tomorrow. Visit the Sky Forge. Check for work. Get a good night's sleep."

"Sure thing, Tutz," he said, handing her a bowl of stew and grabbing his bags. "I'm going to get cleaned up, yell if you need me."

As he walked away into the night he overheard her mutter, "And stop calling me Tutz."

88888

They walked into White Run around lunchtime the next day, Argis walking by Ionuin's side. She took the lead when they entered the city and led him to her house. Lydia was there to greet her at the front door.

"It is good to see you, My Thane…and you've brought a friend. A handsome one."

_Oh Talos, not this shit again._ Ionuin thought, pushing aside memories of Lydia endlessly fawning over the last follower she had brought to White Run with her, Erik the Slayer.

"Argis the Bulwark," she heard Argis introduce himself with a smile.

Lydia was all blushes and batting eyes, "And I'm Lydia, the Dragonborn's housecarl here in White Run. So happy to meet you, I've heard great things around town. How long have you two been traveling together?"

_Time to nip this shit in the bud._

"Lydia, Argis and I have some errands to run. Please make up a bed for him, we'll be spending the night here." Turning to Argis, she continued, "I'm going upstairs to change out of this armor. There is a room behind the stairs and to the left with an apothecary station, Lydia will be setting it up with a bed for you, but until then you can use it to get changed into something more comfortable. We'll be heading out in 20 minutes."

Up in her room, Ionuin knelt in front of the chest and started rummaging through for something more comfortable. Before she realized what she was doing, she had removed one of her most revealing dresses and put it on. _What am I doing? I'm acting like a jealous barmaid trying to get the attention of the most eligible bachelor._ Still, she couldn't deny that the dress made her look good, and she blushed at the thought of Argis' eyes on her body. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and was out the door and down the stairs before she could change her mind.

"He's delicious," Lydia said from beside the fire, "Where did you find him?"

"Hands off, Lydia."

She pouted, "Just let me have him for a little, I'll give him back."

"He's a person, not a possession. And no, I'll not have my housecarls getting involved with one another."

"I see, perhaps you want this one for your own amusement?" Lydia questioned.

The door opened behind her, and out walked Argis, wearing loose fitting linen pants and shirt. _Of course, he's probably been listening to this entire conversation. Mother fucker, why the hell is he so hot?_

"We're leaving, Lydia, I expect a bed set up by the time we return." Without waiting for a response, Ionuin stalked out the door and up the street, Argis trotting to catch up.

"Well she's a friendly one," he commented walking along beside her, "A little forward for my taste, but friendly nonetheless."

Ionuin ignored him.

88888

_Honest to God, I'm not sure she realizes just how fucking sexy she is, _Argis thought as he followed her around town, first to the Arcadia's Cauldron to restock on potions, then to Belethor's General Goods, where they were now. She was ruthless, bargaining until she was certain that she had gotten the very best price before making her purchase. Hearing the bell above the door chime behind him, Argis turned just in time to see Lydia walk in. _Oh this is going to be good._

"My Thane, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Lydia started in mock surprise.

_She's a horrible actor._

"Lydia," Ionuin started.

"Oh and you're here as well, Argis!" Lydia interrupted, walking to his side and boldly gripping his upper arm, "Oh my, you ARE muscular!"

Argis cleared his throat and gently pulled his arm away. _Is she serious with this shit?_

"Lydia. Glad you are here. Carry these back to Breezehome." Ionuin loaded her up with items and stalked out of the shop without a backwards glance.

Lydia sighed and looked at Argis guiltily, "I am sworn to carry her burdens.

88888

"Where to, Darlin'?" Argis asked.

"Check in with the Companions, then the Jarl."

Argis spent the rest of the day meeting the Companions, watching in fascination as Ionuin made conversation, hugged, and laughed with the men housed in Jorrvaskr. From the moment she entered the hall, her face had lit up. She introduced Argis to Farkas and Vilkas, the joking brothers, as well as Eorlund the Sky Forge blacksmith. Ionuin left him to train with the men as she went off with Ria, deep in conversation about the happenings of the past few months.

Vilkas and Farkas approached Argis carrying blunt weapons, "So, you're her latest follower, eh?"

Argis took the blunt weapon offered him, and squared off to spar with the two, "Have there been many?"

"Oh, there's been a few," Farkas smirked.

"Don't listen to him. There has not," Vilkas chimed in, "You're only her third."

Argis ducking a blow from Vilkas, "Third time's a charm, they say."

"The last one broke her heart, I think," said Farkas.

Vilkas gave him a disapproving look, "You've got an imagination, that's for sure. Ionuin could never have loved that boy, he wasn't yet a man."

"Was so a man. He was certainly built like one. Called himself 'Erik the Slayer,'" Farkas laughed.

_Erik the Slayer? What the hell kind of name is that?_

Farkas didn't miss the expression that passed across Argis' face, and laughed even harder, "It was just as bad as it sounds. Poor kid had never seen a fight in his life and gave himself the name. Ionuin brought him under her wing to try and teach him a thing or two."

"Actually turned out to be a pretty good fighter," Vilkas added, "Followed her around for a while."

Farkas laugh again, "Until he fell in love with her!"

Argis ducked low and swung his weapon, knocking the feet out from under the laughing Farkas and causing Vilkas to start laughing and fall on the ground beside him.

Argis stood catching his breath above the two, "Fell in love with her?"

"Yep," Vilkas said between guffaws, "Started asking when she would start wearing the Amulet of Mara."

Farkas sat up, "She sent him home within days. Too much of a pretty-boy for her taste if you ask me. Fun to be around for a bit, but the kind of guy that can get on your nerves real quick. Full of wonder and amazement and not an ounce of experience."

"She needs someone a little more rough around the edges, the kind of guy who's been through hell and back again and isn't afraid to call her on her shit," Vilkas eyed Argis, who cleared his throat.

"And her other follower?" he asked.

"Lydia!" they answered in unison, falling back on the ground in laughter.

_I'll bet that was interesting._

88888

Later that night, Ionuin was startled awake by the sound of her bedroom door creaking open. Argis entered clumsily, carrying with him a bedroll and tripping over the boots she had left strewn across the floor. _What in the hell is he doing?_

"Ouch, damnit," he muttered.

"What the fuck, Argis?"

"Oh, good, you're awake. I'm sleeping in here tonight. Turn on a light, will ya? I can't see a damn thing."

"Um…" she clutched the blanket up tighter to her chin, suddenly aware of the fact that she had stripped off her clothing and crawled into bed wearing only her undergarments. _Well now isn't this just a pickle. A man in my room and me laying here practically naked. Mom would be so proud._

Argis heard the hesitancy in her voice and glanced her way, "Don't worry, Darlin', I'm only here for sanctuary. Lydia has been whispering at my door for the past hour, and I'd like to actually sleep tonight."

"So you came to my room?"

"Yeah, well, the girl's persistent. Wouldn't give it up until I hinted at spending the night with you." This time he could practically hear the blush that flushed her face. He settled into his bedroll and shifted around until he found a comfortable position, "Night, Darlin'."

"Seriously Argis, get the fuck out."

"Nope."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88

Sorry it took me a while to update, it's been a crazy couple of weeks. I'm back now Thanks for reading!

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

They ended up spending a week in Whiterun, visiting with the Companions and doing various favors for citizens of the city. "To make sure that I'm keeping up my end of the bargain as Thane," Ionuin had explained.

After a few days Argis was anxious to leave. His entire life he'd been attracted to strong women, something about their personality made him feel like they had kindred spirits, but Lydia had the opposite effect. _The woman just won't leave me the hell alone_, he thought, _I want nothing to do with the damn broad._ Regardless of his various attempts to keep her at bay, every night she tried to crawl into his bed, and every night he was forced to sleep on Iounin's floor.

"We're leaving tomorrow, Lydia," Argis heard Ionuin say from the back room, "Go buy us some essentials. Don't forget the sweets."

"And Argis, will he be travelling with you as well, My Thane?" Lydia replied.

"Yes."

"Are you sure he wouldn't be better off here? I could really work him out for you. It's been awfully quiet in your room, barely a sound has escaped."

"I don't recall questioning me as part of your job, Lydia. Perhaps you need more work to keep you occupied? Why don't you spend the night cleaning and polishing our armor," Ionuin coldly replied. Argis had to cover his laugh with a cough.

_Damn that's cold, _he thought, _but I've gotta hand it to her, at least that will keep Lydia from trying to straddle me tonight._

88888

Just as Argis was drifting off to sleep that night, he heard the telltale sound of his door creaking open. He sat up with a groan, coming face to face with Lydia, who was wearing nearly nothing. _Not again,_ he thought,_ just let me fucking sleep._

"Don't you have armor to be polishing?" he grumbled.

"I have something to polish," Lydia whispered, putting a hand on his groin and leaning forward to graze his lips with a kiss.

Argis swallowed deeply. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman, but he couldn't let his desire for release get the best of him now. He didn't exactly enjoy being the Dragonborn's housecarl, but he'd come to respect her, and respect meant not fucking in her house.

"Lydia," he said as calmly as he could, "please leave."

"Not until I get what I know we both want," she said while nibbling his earlobe.

"I said leave," Argis said, more firmly this time, feeling his blood start to boil.

"And I said no," she whispered back, working her way down his neck.

Feeling himself begin to snap and not caring, Argis grabbed her by the upper arms and quickly stood up, slamming her down on the apothecary table. Eyes wide, Lydia struggled to break his grip, but he was in no mood to let her win. "By the Gods, woman! I said get the fuck out! NOW LEAVE!" Lydia stared back at him clearly frightened and with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Argis!" he heard Ionuin call from the room above him, "Are you going to leave me lonely up here?"

_Wait, what?_

Leaving Lydia where she was and not bothering to put on anything more than the undergarments he was already wearing, Argis didn't hesitate to quickly leave the room and stride up the stairs two at a time. He met the Dovahkiin at the top, and was surprised to see her equally underdressed, a thin robe making a sad attempt to cover her smooth skin.

"Leave you lonely?" he whispered hoarsely as he eyed her up and down.

"Don't get any ideas. I'm saving you."

Following her into the bedroom that they'd been awkwardly sharing for the past week, he realized he forgot his bedroll. "Oh fuck me," he groaned, then, catching Ionuin's suddenly angry glare, he added, "I forgot my bedroll. I have to go the hell back down there."

"Yeah, and that wouldn't be suspicious at all," Ionuin whispered. "Just get in the bed. If you lay so much as one hair on me I'll slit your throat while you're sleeping and tell Lydia it was a sex game gone wrong."

Argis shut the door and climbed into the bed next to her, being careful to stay on his side. He could feel Ionuin stiff as a board next to him, obviously tense and unable to relax. He glanced her way and took in the full site before him. She lay in the bed, still atop the covers, on the furthest edge of the possible. She hadn't taken off her robe, and kept eyeing the wardrobe by her side longingly, as if trying to mentally will more clothes onto her body. Despite himself, Argis started to chuckle, then laugh.

"What the fuck is so damn funny, Argis?"

He just looked at her.

"You have to admit, Darlin', the situation is comical," he managed to choke out. She sighed in annoyance, which just made him laugh harder. Before long, he could barely breathe and had tears rolling down his cheeks from the absurdity of the situation, and thought for sure that Ionuin would make him move to the floor.

Then, astonishingly, he felt her start to laugh next to him. "Ok, this is pretty ridiculous," she said between breaths. Getting up, she walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a heavier robe, then grabbed a blanket from the chest. She tossed him the blanket, and then got back in bed, rolling into her stomach and pulling the covers up so that only her head stuck out the top. Slowly her breathing deepened and soon she was asleep

_Look at me, Argis the Bulwark, in bed with the hero of Skyrim wearing only my undergarments, and afraid to cross the imaginary line in the middle of the bed. If the guys ever found out about this, I'd never hear the end of it._ He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face, trying to picture the look his comrades would give him when they inevitably found out.

_She's gorgeous when she smiles_, he thought before finally letting sleep overcome him.

88888

Ionuin woke up the next day with her back pressed against Argis' side, his arm cradling her head. She could feel his deep and even breathing, her hair slightly stirring every time he exhaled. _Oh Talos_, she thought, _please don't let him be awake. OK, calm down, deep breath, and I'll slowly shift my body weight away from him. He'll never know._

She took a deep breath, and starting to shimmy away from Argis, hips first. She neared the edge of the bed and was about to swing her legs over the side and be free when Argis firmly gripped her hip with his free hand and dragged her back across the bed to his side. _Fuck, _Ionuin thought,_ Fuckity fuck fuck._

"Morning Darlin'," Argis rumbled in her ear, "You gonna lay here with me a while, talk about whatever pops up?"

"Oh gross!" she screamed as she scrambled from the bed and made for the door, jerking it open and practically falling down the stairs to the sound of his laughter. "Asshole!"

88888

"How about a game, Argis?" Ionuin asked a month later on their way back to Markarth from Riften, where they had spent the last few nights. The past month had been a blur of traveling and fighting, exploring caves and ruins as they came across them and building a strong reliance on each other's strengths in combat.

"Darlin', real men don't play games."

_Still conceited as ever_, she thought. Ever since leaving Whiterun the month earlier, he'd been oddly quiet, not arguing nearly as much. He still had plenty of snide comments when speaking directly to her; and Ionuin could still hear him from time to time when he didn't think she was near, muttering to himself about the injustice of being relegated to being a housecarl and her follower…but even these felt half-hearted and noncommittal. Occasionally she would glance over her shoulder to ask him a question, or would come back from spying ahead, and would catch him eying her strangely, as if seeing her for the first time.

"It's called the question game," she continued, ignoring his comment and getting into a crouch with bow in hand for some target practice on the local wildlife. Argis beat her to it, throwing a knife and pinning the rabbit she was aiming for against the treed it stood by. He threw her a cocky grin over his shoulder, which only got wider at her scowl. _Cocky asshole_. "We take turns asking each other questions that have to be answered, no topic off limits."

Argis only hesitated a moment, appearing to contemplate her offer. "So if I ask something like how many men you've been with, or why your moods change with the wind, you have to answer?"

"That's the idea."

"Alright then, Darlin', let's start with Lydia. She's forward and ignorant, so why keep her?"

Ionuin strode forward and pulled the rabbit from the tree it was stuck to. Turning around a thrusting it at Argis, she replied, "Because if I got rid of every housecarl assigned to me with an attitude problem, I wouldn't have anyone to carry my shit." She knew Argis heard the challenge in her voice, but didn't rise to take the bait.

"What were Filkas and Varkas laughing about, that first day in Whiterun?" she finally asked.

"They told me about your previous fighting companions, Lydia and the self-titled Slayer."

_Oh damn,_ Ionuin thought, _What could they possibly have told him about Eric?_

"Where'd you learn to shoot an arrow like that," he returned.

"No idea."

"That's not an answer."

"It is when it's the truth." Then, before he had time to ask what she meant, "What happened to your eye?" Argis clenched his jaw, and she knew she had hit on a sore subject.

"Fucking Forsworn," was all he said before falling into silence. Ionuin waited a while for his next question, but he remained stoically silent next to her.

_Well I guess that's the end of that._

88888

Argis hadn't meant to go silent. He'd agreed to play Ionuin's question game with a strategy in mind, hoping to slowly increase the depth of the questions he asked, pushing her to open up to him. Instead he'd clammed up, forced to silence by the memories assaulting his brain with her sudden question.

_So here we are,_ Argis thought, _sleeping under the stars again._ They were near Whiterun and only a few hours walk away from a warm bed, but when Argis had mentioned it Ionuin had just scoffed, not even bothering to acknowledge the thought of another night in Whiterun with words.

"No idea?" he asked without thinking. Ionuin replied sleepily, muttering something incomprehensible. "What do you mean you have no idea where you learned to shoot a bow?" he asked again, not wanting to give up now that he had started.

"Go to sleep, Argis," she replied.

"No. You set the rules, Darlin', and you have to answer my question."

"The game ended hours ago, Argis, go to sleep."

Argis rolled onto his side, leaning his head on his arm and peering at her through the dying fire. "Nope."

Ionuin sighed. "You're not going to let me sleep until I answer, are you."

"Hell no," he replied.

"I mean that I have no idea, Argis. The first thing that I remember is opening my eyes on the back of a cart, handcuffed and on the way to my own execution by the Imperials."

"Executed?"

Ionuin replied mid-yawn, "From what I gather, I'm a border hopper."

"How long ago was this?"

"That's more than one question, Argis," she answered, closing her eyes, "but it was a few years ago. Now shut up and let me sleep."

Argis smiled and turned onto his back again, staring up at the stars and listening to the sounds of the crickets around him. Sleep was a long way off, and he knew it. Ever since leaving Whiterun, Argis had taken more and more notice of Ionuin. Lying there now, he let his mind wander to the gentle curve of her body, and the grace with which she moved when stalking ahead of him.

It had started back in Whiterun, an admiration for the way she handled Lydia, but he knew that it was slowly becoming more. Lately he could feel his heart jump into his throat every time she put herself in danger, fighting off his own foes with a vengeance, feeling himself burn with the need to rush to her side and keep her protected. Learning that she had no memory beyond a few years earlier did nothing to curb these feelings, it just made him want to protect her more.

He didn't show her, of course. _No, I'm just as big of an asshole as ever. _Instead, he continued to treat her the same as he always had, the only way he knew how, with sarcasm and raunchy comments. He knew it was a façade to hide behind, but it was the only option he had. Ionuin would never reciprocate his growing feelings, so he wouldn't let his mind take it that far. Still, late at night like this, there was little distraction to stop his imagination. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, wondering what it would be like to tell her, and if he ever would.

88888

"Argis," he felt Ionuin whisper against his ear, "Argis wake up."

"Morning, Darlin'," Argis grumbled as he opened his eyes. They had been travelling back towards Markarth for weeks now, and were only a day or so's walk to the city. They had planned on an early start, Ionuin wanting to get back before dinner, but he hadn't imagined she wanted to start moving this early. It was still dark out, with just a hint of light on the horizon. He opened the side of his bedroll wider, "You wanting to join me in here?"

"What?" she whispered back, focusing her attention through the tall grass surrounding them, "No. Someone's coming. Don't you hear it?"

Argis willed himself awake now, forcing his eyes to adjust to the light and willing his ears to hear what she did. He could hear the sound of heavy footfalls, that of a giant, walking in circles not far in the distance. Just as he opened his mouth to tell her to go back to sleep, a twig snapped to the left of their campsite, followed by a silent oath. Argis sat up, pulling his sword out from the sheath next to the bedroll.

"Stay here," he whispered, and before she could answer he crawled into the tall grasses surrounding them.

88888

Ionuin watched him go, torn between following and staying still. Not wanting to draw attention to him, she opted to stay where she was. Moving her glass dagger into her right hand, she inched closer to the now dead fire, hoping that the hot embers behind her would help deter any would-be attackers from sneaking up on her.

_Please let him be ok_, she thought. Recently she'd been filled with worry for him every time they entered into a dangerous situation. It wasn't the normal worry that she was accustomed to when fighting side-by-side with someone, but something more intense, more carnal in its emotion. _Enough of that_, she thought.

A fog had started to settle over the land, making visibility even harder and magnifying all sounds to seem like a threat. Feeling the air shift behind her, Ionuin turned just in time to meet the bandit Forsworn as he thrust a knife into her gut, twisting before pulling it out. Acting now only on adrenaline and instinct, she threw her own glass dagger at the back of her now retreating foe before the world went black and she fell forward, not even noticing the still burning embers she landed on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Argis searched the area around the camp for a good thirty minutes. Years of hunting Forsworn in the areas around Markarth had taken over, and he acted on instinct, immediately taking charge. A piece of him wanted to be worried about Ionuin, he had just left her there without discussing a strategy, but he knew better; she would call out if there was a problem. _Unless it's a problem she thinks she can handle on her own. Damn that woman, she's going to be the death of me. I should have at least asked where she was hearing the most noise before taking off._

Not finding anything, Argis decided to head back to camp. Whoever had been trying to sneak up on them was long gone now. _Probably some drunk thief._ Fleetingly, he wondered what Ionuin had been doing all this time. _Damn woman is probably sleeping,_ he thought.

Argis stood up and cracked his back. The sun was just peering over the horizon, but the fog was still thick. It would be a bit before the brightness of day finally took over and caused the fog to dissipate. _Markarth by dinner_, he thought, _tonight I'll be sleeping inside. _He was almost back to camp when he saw it, just out of the corner of his good eye, a hand on the ground. Crouching back into a sneak position, he followed the hand up the arm, knowing before he even got to the torso that this Forsworn bandit was dead. _I knew she could take care of herself_, he thought with pride.

He stood and turned back towards camp, almost walking away when he noticed it…the glass dagger sticking out of the bandit's back. Ionuin was a good fighter, and had no qualms with attacking from behind if the situation warranted it, but she almost always retrieved her weapon. The fact that the dagger was still sticking out of the back of this sorry fool told Argis that one of two things happened: either there were more bandits that Ionuin had had to fight off, which he thought unlikely given that he had heard no sounds of fight; or she was severely injured, unable to cry out for help. _By the gods, please Talos, no._

Out of habit, Argis swooped down and grabbed the knife from the dead-man's back, then took off running through the fog the few steps it would take to get back to the camp that they shared. She wasn't on her bedroll, so he quickly circled around to his own. There he found her, halfway between their two sleeping mats, lying on top of the embers with a small pool of blood around her, a smell of burned leather and flesh permeating in the air.

Argis bent and swiftly rolled her off the fire, checking for pulse while simultaneously examining her wound. The leather armor that she rarely took off had saved her from most of the damage the hot embers could cause, but the skin surrounding the wound was exposed, the armor having been cut open with the dagger, and the glowing cinder had managed to cauterize a good portion of the cut closed. This helped stop the bleeding, explaining why the pool of blood wasn't as large as it should have been, but Argis knew that internal wounds were still there. The ice spike had been bad, but only had only torn through her shoulder. This was much worse, a deep wound into her torso, likely damaging vital organs.

He searched both his bag and hers in vain, frantically looking for the healing potion that he knew wasn't there. They had used the last of the potion in their most recent raid, and planned on heading straight back to Markarth from there. He could hardly believe that now, only a day's walk from the city gates, she was wounded. He sighed in defeat and raised the water skein to her lips instead.

Argis lifted Ionuin into an upright position against his chest, "Come on, Darlin'," he whispered, "Wake up." In satisfaction he watched as her eyelids fluttered open, then closed again. _Please talk to me. I'd give my right arm just for you to talk to me right now_, he thought.

"What happened?" she mumbled, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

"You're damn near dead, that's what. Come on, we have to get you back to Markarth."

Gently Argis laid her back down and quickly bandaged her before rushing around the campsite gathering their belongings. He discarded items that were large and bulky, knowing that he was going to spend the majority of the day supporting her. He almost kicked his armor into a heap with the other large items, mainly their bedrolls, before he thought better of it. He wouldn't be any use to her dead if they were attacked on the road. Instead he strapped on only the essential items, like his breastplate, and jammed his helmet and gauntlets into his pack before throwing it over his shoulder with hers.

Stepping back over to Ionuin, Argis bent down and helped her into a standing position. She was shorter than he, and couldn't quite get her arm around his neck, so it ended up around his torso instead. Ionuin falteringly took a step with him, crying out in pain as she did so. She took a deep, shaky breath, gritted her teeth, and winced as together they took another step forward.

88888

The wound was bad, and Ionuin knew it. The pain she felt was deep inside, and her strength was lessening with every step she took. She willed her feet forward, one step in front of the other, but knew that at this pace they wouldn't get back to Markarth for days. Her vision blackened around the edges, and she would have fallen forward if not for Argis' strong hold. Vaguely she wondered how he could simultaneously be so caring and such an asshole at the same time. He could have easily left her at the camp, given her up for dead and gone on with his life; yet every day she woke up and Argis was there, stoically standing by her side through every battle and sleepless night. She knew she couldn't depend on his being there forever, but for now his presence was a comfort, and she was grateful for him.

Her vision blurred again, causing her to become suddenly nauseous. She felt the bile rise in her throat and had no time to warn Argis before she started to throw up. He stopped and supported her, waiting for the worst of it to be over before raising the water to her lips for her to drink.

"It's red," she noticed out loud. "Blood." Argis simply nodded in reply, forcing her to continue to move forward towards Markarth.

88888

Halfway through the day her strength gave out. Argis gently lowered her to the ground and searched the roadside for the healing herbs that his father had taught him as a child. He muttered an oath when he found nothing. Ionuin's skin was ashen, and there was a layer of sweat covering her body despite her constant chills, the signs of early infection already starting in. Argis forced more water into her system before lifting her into his arms and continuing the journey forward. It was only noon, and they still had a long way before Markarth.

From behind him he heard the heavy clomp of horse's hooves and the steady sound of wheels turning over the road. A traveling band of Khajiit with a wagon full of goods pulled up beside him, the leader dismounting his horse.

He spoke with a heavy accent, "What is the problem here?"

Argis ignored his question. It was a stupid one, the problem was pretty obvious. "Healing potions," he barked, "How much for your largest philters?"

The Khajiit tilted his head to the side, "I am sorry my friend, I do not have any. We make a living selling trinkets and wares, not potions."

"Then you are no use to me."

The Khajiit continued, unfazed by his biting comment, "This the Dovahkiin, no? Yes, I can see now that she is. The Dovah helped me once, and for that I will repay the kindness. I am Ri'saad, put her on the back of my wagon, and together we will take her to Markarth."

88888

When they arrived at the city gates it was late at night. Argis had insisted that Ri'saad take what little gold he had to offer, and emplored the Khajiit to call on him whenever his services were needed. He enlisted the help of the city guard to run and fetch the healers while he carried Ionuin to her bed in Vlindrel Hall.

Bothela and Muiri, the alchemists, both came, working quickly together to stitch up Ionuin's wounds and set her on the path to recovery. Argis thought about making his father's miracle potion, but it required ingredients that he didn't have on hand, and would take a week to make besides. Instead he made himself useful by grabbing the herbs that the alchemists asked for and helping where possible. He had balked at the thought of being in the room when they cut off her damaged leather armor, knowing that Ionuin cherished her privacy and was fiercely modest, but was pressured into staying by the two women who needed his help.

He stayed by her side when the women left, only getting up to retrieve food and relieve himself. Dutifully he kept cold rags on her head to lessen the fever, and switched out warm blankets that he heated by the fire in an effort to keep her warm. On the third night her fever finally broke, and she opened her eyes the following day.

Ionuin looked around in confusion before finding her words, "You stayed?"

"Aye," Argis responded, not knowing what else to say.

"You could have left."

"That was never an option."

"Why?"

_Because I can't leave you_, he thought. _Because these past few months have been the best of my life, and you're the only real person currently in it. Because you needed me, and I want to be the only one you need for the rest of our existence._

"I've sworn to protect you with my life," he ended up saying, regretting it immediately. The words sounded cold even to him, and he knew she would take them at face value, not searching for the hidden truth behind them. She nodded her head and drifted off to sleep.

88888

Ionuin opened her eyes to an empty room and breathed a sigh of relief. The past few days had been difficult. Argis was ever by her side, helping her make her way around the hall and forcing stew into her body. He wouldn't let her near sweets, telling her that protein was what her body needed, not sugar.

Most recently, he had helped her change from one outfit into another. With a warm rag he had gently scrubbed grime from her body, and redressed the wound. Ionuin had blushed the first time she asked for his help in this matter, stammering through her request. Argis was quick to oblige, and kept his eyes on hers the entire time, not letting them or his hands wander. The compassion she saw in his eyes and the gentle way he handled her greatly betrayed the still rough words he used to communicate.

Ionuin was reluctant to leave her bed. She sat there enjoying the silence and allowing her mind to wander. She thought back to the day she had sat at the table and watched him clean his armor, meticulously scrubbing and polishing. He hadn't worn a shirt, and she could still mentally picture the strong muscles in his back as they flexed with each motion. She had seen him shirtless countless times since then, but it still stuck out in her mind's eye.

_He's gorgeous and doesn't even know it. He hides behind the scars on his face, hoping they along with his tattoo will push people away…and where that doesn't work, he knows that acting like an asshole will. It's fake, I know it is. An asshole leaves you for dead, he doesn't fucking carry you halfway back to Markarth. He doesn't help you get dressed without trying to cop a damn feel._

The sound of the front door opening and closing interrupted her thoughts. She heard Argis place something heavy on the table before walking to his room and rummaging around. Ionuin swung her legs from the bed and shuffled towards the wardrobe and began pulling a simple dress out. She was going to dress herself today, hoping to impress Argis. She struggled out of the dressing gown she had slept in and was trying to lift the dress over her head when he was by her side, gently pulling it down and helping tie the sash around her waist.

Hands on her hips, he sighed before stepping back and speaking.

"I'm leaving."

Ionuin answered with a blank stare, not able to put words to the thoughts swirling through her mind. Vaguely she noticed the bag he had dropped by the door to her bedroom, filled with his possessions.

"The Jarl has asked me back into his service, offering me back my previous position at a higher pay," he continued.

She cleared her throat before barely whispering the only thing she could think of, "I understand."

He nodded and turned for the door.

"Argis!" she called out too loudly, stopping him in his tracks. He turned toward her, waiting. "Question game, why are you leaving?"

"I told you why," he said quietly.

Finding her confidence, Ionuin pressed him further, "That's not what I meant and you know it. Why are you leaving?"

In three short strides he was by her side, causing her to press back against the wall. He put a hand to either side of her head and leaned in closely, eyes boring into hers, giving her nowhere else to look. Roughly he asked, "Can you think of a reason for me to stay?"

There were a million reasons that ran through her mind. _I can't go back to working alone. Working with you is all I want. _Instead, she returned his stare with silence.

He clenched and unclenched his jaw three times before responding, "Well Darlin', that's why I'm leaving."

"Don't call me Darlin'," she whispered back, and watched as he picked up his bag and left.

88888

Once outside, Argis closed his eyes and leaned against the door. Leaving had been the hardest, and smartest, thing he'd ever done. If he stayed he would have been her follower forever, but leaving would allow him time to move on and forget about her.

He remembered waking up just hours ago in the chair next to her bed. She was healing every day, but he wanted to stay by her side through the night as long as he had an excuse to do so. He watched her while she slept, a habit he had started recently and grown to look forward to. The stress lines normally surrounding her eyes and mouth were replaced with a mild tenderness. He watched as her chest rose and fell in a gentle rhythm, hair in a halo around her head and hands clutching her blanket to her lips, a habit she had likely formed in childhood.

_I love her,_ he thought, astonishing himself.

A soft knock sounded at the door, breaking Argis away from his thoughts. He rose and walked to the front door. He pushed his previous thought out of his mind, not wanting to think on it and what it meant. The mere thought of love scared him, and he knew this was an emotion that he wasn't ready to deal with, and that Ionuin would not reciprocate.

"Jarl Igmund summons you," the courier said while handing him an official document, "You are to come immediately."

Argis met with the Jarl and thought privately to himself while watching the Jarl's lips move. _I can't ever be what she needs. I can be strong and unwavering, I can put her in her place and care for her when she's injured, but I can't shower her with gifts. I'll never bring in enough gold to surprise her with the jewelry she's always eying. Already she's had to make adjustments in battle because of my blind eye, and the tattoo on my face would always give warning that the Dragonborn is near. All that assumes I could even convince her to give me a shot, which I know I couldn't. The damn woman is stubborn as a mule, has an attitude to go with it, and her moods change with the wind._

"Argis?" Jarl Igmund asked, "Do you accept?" Argis stared at the Jarl blankly, trying to think of what the Jarl had asked. "Yes or no, Argis? Will you or will you not return to your previous position?"

"Yes," he managed to choke out. What else was he supposed to say? He needed an out, and this was it.

"Good, speak with Raerek to work out the details regarding pay and then return to Vlindrel Hall to remove your items immediately. I will be sending a new Housecarl shortly."

Sighing, Argis opened his eyes and pushed away from the door. He walked down the stairs and away from Vlindrel Hall, firming his resolve with every step he took. Soon he would be back with his comrades, the men that he knew and the job that he used to love. He would throw himself into his work and forget about her, drowning out her memory in testosterone filled battle cries and alcohol.

88888

Ionuin stood against the wall for a long time after he left. His scent still lingered in the air around her, and she was afraid to move for fear of never finding it again. He had just left, and already there was a gaping hole in her life. She fought with every fiber of her being, restraining herself from running out the door and begging him back.

_What just happened?_ she thought. One minute she had been getting dressed, looking forward to showing off to Argis how quickly she was healing, and the next minute she was watching him go. Shaking her head, she pushed away from the wall that Argis had pinned her against and slowly made her way into the main hall. _I'm better off without him, he's a damn asshole._

She shakily made her way to the table and collapsed into a chair, already feeling exhausted. She put her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths to steady her nerves. Lifting her head, she noticed a wooden box sitting in front of her, a folded paper haphazardly thrown on top. _What the hell?_ The box contained pies and cakes, sweet tart and taffy. Opening the note, she read:

PLEASURE WORKING WITH YOU, DARLIN'. SORRY FOR DENYING YOU ALL THOSE SWEETS THE PAST FEW DAYS. THIS SHOULD HOLD YOU OVER UNTIL AT LEAST TOMORROW.

~ARGIS

Ionuin lowered her head back into her hands and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Argis lost himself in his old life. Fighting, blood, and strong drink before stumbling back to the hall he and the men shared every night…they with women, he alone. He'd always had a hard time with the idea of bedding the first drunk girl to throw herself at you, and lately he'd been more reluctant to partake than normal. _Fight, drink, sleep, repeat,_ he thought to himself, _drink, fight, drink, sleep, repeat._ He told himself he was ok with this lifestyle, that it was the life that he had chosen and loved. Some days were easy, but most were not.

"Damnit, Argis!" Elds, Argis' childhood friend, yelled. "I had that guy, quit trying to save my ass!"

Elds was right, of course. Argis had seen his lifelong friend and comrade in danger and had charged in without thinking. He knew Elds could handle just about anything thrown his way, and hated having someone fight his fight for him. If Elds was going to lose, it was going to be on his own terms.

"What in the nine is wrong with you, man? Ever since you came back from your sentence with that dragon bitch you've been a real ass to fight with!"

Argis clenched his teeth, willing himself not to get angry. There was no use getting angry at the truth. Ever since he had come back, he had a hard time focusing on the task in front of him, always running in to help those around him. Argis turned and walked away, noticing that the battle had been won.

"Loot the bodies!" he shouted to his men, "Then gather up. We're headed back to Markarth."

88888

Drunk, as always, Argis looked at those in the room around him, willing her to walk through the door, willing everyone else to _be_ her. Their laughter was too loud, the bard too lively. Argis slammed his pint down on the bar, covering it with his hand when the bartender tried to refill it. Shoving his hand into his pocket, he pulled out some coin and threw it next to his drink.

Not really thinking, he stumbled across the broad street and started making his way up the hidden stairs behind the shops. He skipped a step and stumbled forward, catching himself right before his head slammed into the cold stone. _Fucking stairs_, he thought. Finally at the top, Argis stared at the door in front of him momentarily confused. Shrugging his shoulders, he pushed the door open to view the once familiar Vlindrel Hall.

It had been months since he was here, and he had watched the time slowly slip by in front of him. He'd waited, cursing Ionuin for not following him, and cursing himself for leaving. Time hadn't changed the hall. Everything still sat in its rightful place, including the open book by the fire.

He lurched forward, yelling as he went, "Sunshine! Tutz, Darlin'! I've got a question for you! My turn!" He continued to shout as he followed the apartment back, finally reaching her bedroom door. "Come out and talk to me man to woman!" he shouted pounding on the door.

"Argis? Argis the Bulwark?" he heard from behind him. Argis spun around, barely catching himself before he toppled to the side, dizzy from the sudden movement.

"Who are you? Where's the Mistress of Moodswings?" he demanded.

"She left almost a month ago, but said you would be stopping by. I have armor for you."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Where is she?" he asked again in his drunken haze.

"Gone. She left. Almost a month ago. We just went over this."

_Left?_ He thought, confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rye, the new housecarl. She left me a chest full of armor, said I was to give it to you when you came by."

"_I'm_ the housecarl."

Rye sneered in his direction, not bothering to hide her contempt. "No, you _were_ the housecarl. Now you're the drunk asshole standing in the hall."

"Where is she?" he asked again.

"By Talos, Man, I told you, she's gone!"

"But WHERE?"

Rye shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the front door, Argis following behind. Reaching it, she opened it before picking up a chest and tossing it onto the landing outside.

"I don't know where. Whiterun, last I heard. It's time for you to go."

Argis stood in the doorway, facing Rye and swaying on his feet. "I'm going to find her, and I'm going to bring her back. I have a question for her, and it's my turn!"

Rye pushed him the rest of the way out and slammed the door in his face, calling out sarcastically as she did, "Yeah, good luck with that."

88888

Argis woke early the next day. He'd somehow managed to make it back to his own bed, but couldn't remember how. Head aching, he opened his eyes to the site of Elds standing above him, a steaming cup of tea in his hands.

Argis gratefully took the mug from him and slowly took a sip. "I drank too much," he muttered.

Elds chuckled and took a seat next to his old friend, "Yeah, you've been doing that a lot lately. What's in the chest?"

"My armor," Argis grumbled, closing his eyes and leaning back.

"You already have armor."

"My ebony armor."

"The ebony armor the Dragon Bitch gave you?"

Argis sighed, "Don't call her that."

"Well is it?"

"Aye."

Elds was quiet for a moment, taking a minute to process before responding, "So did you see her last night?"

"Why the questions, Elds?"

"Look Argis, it's none of my business…"

"No, it isn't," Argis snapped.

Elds cleared his throat and tried again, "It's none of my business, but you've been shit to be around lately. You come to the tavern with us, but end up drinking alone. You never go home with anyone, and spend your days training or looking for a fight. No one can even talk to you anymore without you biting their head off. If it's the Dragon Bit…ahem…Dragon Born that you want, then go get her, because sitting around here is doing nothing and it's making everyone hate you."

"That it?" Argis answered. Elds nodded his head and left him to his own thoughts.

Elds was the oldest friend that Argis had. Growing up in the same district, the boys had learned to walk together, run, play, date, fight, and eventually leave together as well. The brief lecture did nothing but further firm Argis' resolve. He needed to find her and make her see him as something other than a housecarl and good fighter…and if that meant leaving his job, and his men, behind, he would do it. He quickly downed the rest of his hot tea and put on his armor before heading out to see the Jarl.

Two hours later, Argis was on his way. The discussion with the Jarl had been a long one, and already half of the day was wasted. If Argis wanted to catch up with Ionuin, he couldn't afford any more setbacks. The Jarl was furious with Argis, and had taken away residence and horse; if he didn't catch up with Ionuin and convince her to give him a chance, he was literally homeless.

Knowing that speed was of the essence, who knew what predicament she was getting herself into out there on her own, he quietly put some of the sneaking skills that Ionuin had taught him to good use. Pressed against the side of the stable wall, he watched for the guard to turn their backs before sneaking in and saddling his horse Colt. In all likelihood, the Jarl hadn't yet communicated his near-exile to the guards, but it was a risk that Argis wasn't willing to take. Years of experience had taught Argis how to quickly and quietly saddle a horse, and before the guards knew what was happening, he was galloping out of the stable and towards Whiterun.

Travelling alone left Argis with nothing but his thoughts, _I've got to find her. I'm the worst thing in the world for her, but I owe it to myself to at least ask. _It was two and a half days to Whiterun, and chances were slim that she was still there, but it was as good a place as any to start, and the only lead that Argis had. _I'll find her, I swear to the gods I will._

88888

Ionuin woke up and stretched, inhaling deeply and forcing oxygen into her lungs. She looked around the room and took in her surroundings before releasing a heavy sigh and allowing the memories of the recent months to flood her mind. _Riften_, she thought to herself, _why am I here again?_

From the room next to her she could hear Erik's easy breathing. When she left Markarth, she thought she would enjoy being out on her own again, but instead she found the silence oppressive. She needed someone by her side, someone incessantly chatty to keep her mind off of her inner turmoil, off of _him_…so she'd headed to Rorikstead.

Erik had been helping his Father around the Inn, and embraced Ionuin in genuine joy when she walked through the door. Since then, the two of them were spending their time taking a tour of Skyrim's underground. Ionuin was throwing herself into any fight she could find, and taking almost any job offered, and Erik was diligently following, always by her side. His friendly demeanor helped keep her mind off things, and recently she'd found herself joining him at the local taverns as they passed through towns and laughing with him as they stumbled back to their rooms.

The past month travelling with Erik was enjoyable, and reminded Ionuin of why she had travelled with him for so long in the past…and also why she had eventually sent him home. Time with Erik passed by quickly and was, on her end anyway, uncomplicated. Erik was easy to get along with and very likeable, he was also fiercely loyal and a decent fighter, despite his inexperience. Erik also looked at her with those eyes, the ones that said, "I want to whisper love sonnets to you."

Ionuin sighed again before sitting up beginning to get ready for the day. It was time to make a decision. Should she keep Erik with her, allowing his feelings to develop and hope to one day return them, or should she start the trek back towards Markarth, facing the source of her own inner turmoil and dropping Erik off along the way?

88888

Argis marched through the gates of Whiterun like a man with a purpose. He ignored the guards and passed by Breezehome, not wanting to see Lydia, and instead opting to head straight for Jorrvaskr. He pushed open the doors and came face to face with Vilkas, who was standing by the door and giving out missions.

"Argis!" Vilkas exclaimed, "Come to join our ranks?"

"Where is she?" Argis asked, ignoring Vilkas' question.

Vilkas eyed him for a moment, then turned and looked over his shoulder, scanning the room around him. "Farkas!" he called, finally spotting his brother, "Look who came to join us!"

Farkas looked up from his mead, a smile immediately jumping to his face and extending to his eyes, "I was wondering when you were going to come!"

Argis clenched his jaw, forcing himself to remain calm, as he watched Farkas bound over to them.

"I didn't come to join," he finally said, "I'm just looking for her."

"Here, have some mead," Farkas responded, forcing the drink into his hand as Vilkas pushed him forward, "and take a seat."

Argis sighed and scratched his face, which was heavy with two days' worth of recent growth, "Thank you, but no. I just need to find her."

"Stay here the night," Vilkas said, slapping Argis on the back. "She's not here, but you'll get much further once you've had a nights worth of sleep in you."

Argis heaved himself from the table. "No – I need to…"

"Sleep, you need to sleep," Vilkas interrupted.

Argis wearily nodded in defeat. His head was pounding, his stomach demanding to be fed. He'd slept little the last few days, instead pressing forward in his search for Ionuin. He had stopped at nearly every Inn, tavern, farm, cottage, and travelling caravan that he had seen between Markarth and Whitrun in the hopes of finding her. Instead what he found were whispered rumors of her clearing out caves west, and inn-keeper who grumbled about how she stole his son, and a Khajiit who insisted on explaining to Argis the meaning of her true-name.

_I'll find her tomorrow,_ he thought lying in his bed later that night, refusing to be daunted by the number of holds she could be in at this moment, and forcing out all thoughts of her in danger. She'd travelled on her own for a long time before pairing up with him, and thoughts like this were unreasonable. Instinctively, he knew she was okay, and that while danger had a way of finding her, she had a way of finding herself out of it.

He woke up early the next morning and made his way upstairs, guiltily thinking that he would have to repay the twins for their kindness…someday. He was surprised to find them seating at a table upstairs, wearing their armor with packs by their side.

Both men looked up when he entered the room, and asked in unison, "We ready?"

"We?" Argis responded.

The twins stood up and threw their heavy packs over their shoulders before walking and opening the front door. "Yes, we," Farkas answered.

"We're going to help you find her," Vilkas said.

"And we're going to help you keep her," Farkas continued.

"And we'll help make sure you don't die before then!" they finished in unison, laughing the whole time.

Argis rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. He liked the twin Companions, but feared that their company would slow him down. He didn't have time to meander his way around Skyrim, hoping to stumble across the Dragonborn…but he also didn't have time to argue with them, so mentally conceded to them joining his party. Not that he had a choice.

"Argis!" a shrill voice called out, causing Argis to internally shudder. He knew that voice, and it was one that he had been hoping to avoid, but there she was, suddenly standing in front of him, eyes ablaze with delight.

"Fuck," he said.

"Lydia!" Farkas exclaimed, cutting her off in her direct path towards Argis and subtley motioning for him and Vilkas to continue without him. "I was hoping to see you today."

Lydia dropped her voice and stepped up to meet him, "Oh were you now?"

"Mmm, indeed I was. I was hoping that you and I could maybe meet up later tonight…"

Lydia cut off the rest of Farkas' sentence by leaning in, putting her lips against his ear, "I'm not that stupid," she whispered, before spinning on her heals and chasing after the retreating backs of Argis and Vilkas.

"Argis! Wait!" she called out.

"Lydia," he responded, heaving his shoulders in a sigh.

"Argis, just listen! She was on her way to Windhelm, but I heard her mention something about Riften after that."

"What?"

"I said, you'll find her in Riften."

"Aye, but why…"

"Because I don't want her marrying Erik, I want to. Now go."

"MARRY!" he exploded. "ERIK!?"

"We weren't going to tell you that part," Vilkas said.

"After all, there were no definite plans…more just an intent…" Farkas finished.

Argis pushed past the twins and made for the front gates, not bothering to stop and stock up on food or water. He had dried meat in his bag, enough to last him to Riften if he rationed himself, and he was sure to find water along the way. _Three days to Riften_, he thought, _three days to stop this marriage and convince her to come home with me. Well fuck, I don't even have a home. I'm homeless now. Shit, I'll think about that later._

88888

Ionuin paused by the door to the inn in Riften where she was renting a room. She easily could have slept for free with the Thieves Guild, but the thought of showing Erik the darker side of her work wasn't appealing. Despite being only a few years younger than her, Erik was still innocent in many ways. He viewed the world through eyes of wonder, her included. In his mind, Ionuin was one of the good guys, never straying from the path of righteousness. It was one of the reasons that she liked Erik, it gave her an opportunity to start over again and wipe the slate clean.

Still, she wasn't quite ready to commit. She liked Erik, and could see herself happy with him. She could mentally picture her life with him, touring Skyrim for a few years before settling down to a house that they would build together and adopting children. There were just something holding her back, and she just wasn't quite ready to take that step forward quite yet. Ionuin quickly reached up and removed the Amulet that would signify her willingness to marry from around her neck and shoved it into her pocket. She wasn't ready yet, but she would be soon, and found its presence in her pocket oddly comforting. She pushed open the doors to the Inn and almost immediately met Erik's eyes from the bar across the room. She crossed the room and sat in the stool next to him, waving off the innkeeper as she tried to pour her a mug.

"Erik," she started, "how about a trip to Markarth?"

"Sure! I like Markarth, it's a beautiful city. Did you know that it was originaly built by the Dwemer?" he exclaimed.

Ionuin smiled back and allowed her mind to wander. _Back to Markarth, _she thought, _and actually looking forward to it. Not the stairs though, I'm definitely not looking forward to the stairs. I hate those fucking things._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Argis pushed open Riften's city gates and ignored the guards' rumbled greeting. He was filthy. They all were. He could smell the twins from where he was standing, and knew they could smell him. What they all needed was a bath, a bed, food, and mead…perhaps not in that order.

But Argis didn't care what he needed, he only cared about finding Ionuin, and that meant pushing forward.

True to their word, the twins had followed behind him every step of the way. They had pushed their horses to exhaustion these past three days, but had finally arrived. Now that they were here, Argis didn't know where to start. He stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath, hoping to clear his mind.

"Lost?" Vilkas asked.

"Lost in love, maybe!" Farkas chimed in.

Yes, Argis was appreciative of their company, but could do without their snide remarks. He clenched his teeth to keep from shouting. Quickly turning on his heels, he tossed some coin their way. His purse was getting woefully light. If he didn't find her while in Riften, he'd be out of options.

"The Bee and Barb is over there, go secure us a bed and some food, I'm going check some contacts around town," he said.

The brothers clicked their heels and saluted in unison, a smirk on both of their faces.

"Sure thing, Boss!" they exclaimed before heading for the inn. Argis' eyes burned daggers into their retreating backs; he heaved a sigh of relief and started making his way towards Riften's central square.

Argis nodded a greeting to Brand-Shei in passing, choosing instead to talk with Grelka. She was a hard woman to please, and her rough greetings and underhand comments were enough to drive almost any potential customer away. Still, during his time in Riften with Ionuin Argis had come to know and trust the merchant, and knew that he could count on her for trustworthy information.

"Argis," she called, standing up from her position against the stall. "Can I get you anything? Everything you see is for sale."

He eyed the goods on the stand, fingering the little gold he had left while pondering his next words.

"The Dova," he started slowly, "You seen her?"

"Aye, about a week ago now. Came through here with Erik. You hear that kid is calling himself 'The Slayer' now?"

He sighed in response. "A week ago?"

"Give or take."

Argis paused before asking his next question, fearful of the answer already.

"She go to the temple while she was here?"

"She did," Grelka responded while leaning against the stall to keep a better eye on Brynjolf, a known member of the thieves' guild who had just entered the square. They both watched as he skillfully pilfered some coins out of Madesi's pocket while he was off in a daze.

Shaking her head, her attention turned back to Argis.

"She came out wearing an Amulet of Mara, got old Balimund over there all worked up."

"She didn't…she didn't marry Balimund…" Argis stuttered.

"By the nine, no! Far as I know, she didn't marry anybody. Left early the next day. Rumor has it she's on her way back to Markarth."

Argis let out the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Back to Markarth," he stated.

"Aye. Look, you going to spend some gold? Goodness knows I could use it."

888

Argis returned to the Bee and Barb with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He'd asked around town, and while he was sure that she hadn't married yet, it did appear that she was set to wed Erick.

_What kind of man calls himself the slayer anyway?_ he thought. _Sounds like a vampire hunter, not a mercenary._

He waved off offers from the nearly drunk twins and instead ordered a bath to be delivered to his room with the last of his money. If he couldn't be happy, at least he could be clean. Sinking into the luke-warm water, he let his mind wander. _What in the nine does she see in that damn kid anyway? Probably dumber than a giant. Well good. He deserves her. A damned handful, that one. Good riddance. Glad to be done with her, _he lied to himself.

He waited until the water had completely cooled and the tension left his shoulders before finally extracting himself from the bath. He ran his pruned fingers through dripping hair and shook out the excess water. Fishing his only other pair of clothes from his pack, which were only slightly less dirty than those that he was wearing earlier, he turned down the lamp and stumbled into bed. Tomorrow was a new day, and while he was fairly certain she had her heart set on Erick, he was determined to let her know how he felt before the nuptials.

Early the next morning they were once again on their way, the twins hung over and oddly quiet. Farkas would occasionally make an attempt at conversation, only to be cutoff mid-sentence by a groaning Vilkas. It wasn't until the following morning that the twins were back to their usual antics, throwing stones at each other's horses and showing off.

To his surprise, neither of them left his company when they passed the road for Whiterun.

"Been a while since we've been to Markarth," Farkas offered by way of explanation.

"Markarth, huh?" Vilkas called from behind. "I could do for a fight in a good Dwemmer ruin!"

Farkas turned in his saddle and eyed his brother suspiciously.

"You aren't trying to send me to Sovngarde early, are ya?" he called.

"They won't have you! Said you aren't Sovngarde material! I, on the other hand…" Vilkas quipped.

Farkas pulled the reins on his horse to fall in line with his brother. "Me? Please. You couldn't spot a mudcrab if you were standing on it, you filthy skeever. If Sovngarde won't have me, they sure as Oblivion won't take you…"

Argis let their words fade from his mind. _We're three days from Riften, and have three more days to Markarth. Talos don't let me be too late._

888

Ionuin opened her eyes and sat up straighter in her chair, the book she had been reading now lying open on the floor. The fire was dying, and Erik was sleeping on the cold stone floor at her feet. She sat and watched him for a moment, noticing the way his shoulder muscles moved under his shirt with every breath and the bright red hair around his head.

_Gods, I miss Argis_, she thought. Erik was good man. He was kind and polite, faithful as a dog. He didn't give her any trouble, and willingly followed her into any situation. He was thoughtful, a great listener, and had a deep laugh that was catching. Other than his naivety, he was everything she thought she wanted in a man, and now that he was by her side, she didn't want him.

She was a strong woman, but still young. She needed a man who was bold enough to put her in place and tell her when she was being stupid. She needed a man who was willing to teach her, and to be taught. Someone who was strong enough to make up his own mind, and stubborn enough to stick to it.

She needed Argis.

But Argis wasn't what she had, and from what she heard around the city, Argis wasn't in Markarth anymore. She and Erik had just returned yesterday morning, and she had told Erik to explore the city while she went looking. So, Argis was gone, and Erik was what she had left.

_Gods, I need a drink before I can even think about this damn amulet_, she thought. Reaching down, she gently shook Erik's thigh.

"Erik," she said, "Erik wake up."

"Mmmm, what's going on? What did I miss?" he sleepily replied.

"Nothing. Let's go down to the tavern, get a drink."

He nuzzled his head back in his arms before groggily replying, "You go, I'll catch up."

_OK. I'll go. Maybe some time away will help me clear my mind a bit and work up the courage to pull this damn necklace from my pocket._

Waving farewell to her new housecarl, she pulled open the door to Vlindrel Hall and made her way down to the Silverblood Inn.


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

/ AN: I was going to include this in the previous chapter, but decided against it because it's really a little too playful given the circumstances. Anyway, despite having the majority of the final chapter written, I've been way too long in updating…so I give you this as way of apology. I promise to update with the last chapter shortly. /

Chapter 7.5

They made camp that night in the wilderness, the guys opting to forget the fire lest they attract unwanted attention. They were quickly crossing into known Forsworn lands, and Argis didn't want to risk another terrifying encounter like his last. As he lay there that night listening to the snores of the twins, images of Ionuin's bloody torso flashed in his mind.

_Stupid_, he thought, _it was just damn stupid of me to leave her here alone. What the fuck was I thinking?_ He continuously replayed the images through his mind, remembering his frantic flee to Markarth and Ionuin's determination to push through the pain, the fear in her eyes just before she finally succumbed.

"You hear that?" Vilkas suddenly asked, shooting upright.

"I hear it," Farkas responded.

Argis rolled his eyes. "It's just a giant, go back to sleep."

"A giant," Farkas whispered, crawling out of his bedroll, "You know what that means, right Vilkas?"

"Yep," he said, "Mammoth tipping."

"You're not serious…" Argis groaned.

Farkas glanced in Argis' direction. "Aye. Mammoth tipping. A real adrenaline rush. Might want to hang back and pack up camp, you know, in case we have to make a run for it."

A short time later Argis found himself crawling through the tall grasses on his stomach, following closely behind the twins, who were making a poor attempt at disguising their guffaws. _This is ridiculous,_ he thought. They had made fast work of packing up and stowing their belongings a short sprint away. The plan, as was told to him through bursts of laughter, was to belly-crawl through the grasses and wait until the giant was either sleeping or not paying attention. They would sneak into the camp, and all three work together to push the mammoth onto its side, which would be fairly simple considering they slept standing up. The difficulty would come in escaping the wrath of an infuriated being more than twice their size.

"It's a real adrenaline rush," Vilkas had said.

"Something you have to do at least once," Farkas added. "Even Ionuin's done it."

That last part was what had sealed the deal. Love her he might, but Argis wasn't about to let her have more balls than him. It was bad enough that he was after the heart of the Dragon Born. _This is fucking stupid._

Now approaching camp, Farkas signaled for the others to quietly get in position around the hairy animal. Still hidden by the grass, they were crouched low and just waiting their opportunity. Heart beating wildly in his chest, Argis waited for the signal to rise and approach the beast. Two short whistles, and he was on his feet and running, then pushing at the thing with all of his might.

_Where in the hell are they?_ he thought, before suddenly realizing his mistake. He glanced up and could clearly see the path the two had taken through the grass, and could almost hear their laughter over the pounding footsteps of an angry giant. _Oh fuck me, those assholes._

He barely dodged the first swinging blow from the roaring giant. He ducked under its backswing, and was on his way, tearing through the tall grasses and into the shrubs. Scrambling over rocks and pressing ever closer to higher ground, he glanced around him to find the whereabouts of the asshole twins. He sighted them sitting atop a nearby boulder, pointing and laughing.

_I'm going to fucking kill them._

He spotted a nearby outcropping of large boulders and heavy rocks, and made his way in their direction. Finding what he was looking for, he skid legs first into the space between two closely spaced rocks, and held his breath. Strong and huge they might be, giants weren't known for their intelligence, and Argis was hoping this would be enough to confuse it.

Thankfully his risk paid off. He soon heard the footfalls of the oversized brute retreating, and came out from hiding to find the Companions and possibly commit murder.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ionuin was in no rush to get to the Inn and made her way down the stairs slowly. The amulet still burned a hole in her pocket, begging to be brought out and worn. She thought about fastening it around her neck, just to see some of her potential suitors, but quickly changed her mind. Later in the night she might put it on, but the time wasn't now. _After all, who knows how long Erik will be sleeping?_

Pushing through the doors, she swept her eyes around the room before moving in any further. Even then, she made it a point to walk the perimeter to check for would-be enemies before settling into a small, tucked away table to order. The barmaid came around and offered her a meal, which she politely declined, opting instead for a strong drink. She wasn't accustomed to drinking, but felt as though tonight was a good night to partake.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was different about tonight. Nothing tangible, but something just _felt_ different. She hoped this was a good thing, that it was an omen of good things to come, and not the opening lines of a tragedy. _I can be happy with Erik. I know I can._

A group of men that Ionuin recognized as mercenaries came falling through the door, talking and laughing the whole way, the evidence of battle still obvious on their armor. She started to check if Argis was among them, but quickly stopped herself. If he was here, which she knew he wasn't, he'd have no interest in seeing her. She had waited over a month for him to come back to her at the hall, but he hadn't come, prompting her to leave. Her new housecarl had let her know that he had stopped by while she was away, but that he was hardly coherent with drink, and had taken his armor and left quickly. She wasn't surprised to hear this, but was surprised as how much it make her heart ache.

Ionuin choked back a sigh and waved for another drink, holding up two fingers this time. The barmaid was by her side quickly with her two drinks…the Dragon Born did not wait…and Ionuin tipped her generously to keep the tap flowing.

888

Argis snatched up his bag and stalked through the all grass towards the road. He could find the brothers, could ring their necks and get into a fight, but it wasn't worth his time. He had delayed enough. The time had come for him to get to Markarth and find Ionuin, to stop whatever it was she was planning on doing. He didn't care who she married or where she went at this point, but he knew that he'd live the rest of his life full of regret if he didn't pin her down and kiss her at least once.

The thought of her lips on his had the usual reaction. His heart skipped a beat, and he almost staggered in physical pain with want. It wasn't the kind of desire you had when you were presented with a particularly well-proportioned woman, but rather it was the sort of desire that was unexplainable, the kind that made you realize just how fierce your love is.

Not that he wasn't a man, of course. He remembered when she was sick after that last injury, how she could barely move with pain and infection, and how he had helped her clean up and get dressed on more than one occasion. He tried so hard not maintain eye contact with her, to not let his sex drive overpower his mind…but he was just a man, and men will do what men will do.

Ionuin, of course, had never taken off any of her undergarments in his presence, but they admittedly did little to hide her body, and his imagination had no problem filling in the gaps. He remembered how when he first saw her he had thought her average looking, with her light brown hair in a knot atop her head. He smiled at the thought. _She's anything but average._

For once Argis allowed his mind to wander. He remembered pulling off the tight material of the breast band after removing her armor, and how even under that she wore more cloth to hide herself. He remembered wondering how someone so perfect could be so afraid of her body, and how much it had made him love her. His mind drifted to the perfect roundness of her chest. She was larger than he thought, on the bigger side of average, and he realized the physical pain she must be in on a daily basis having to strap herself down. He remembered the perfect tone and definition of her arms, and how they contrasted so much with the little pouch she sported around her midsection. Argis smiled at the memory. _Too many sweet rolls._

She wasn't without her imperfections, of course. She was riddled with scars, up and down her arms and legs, around her torso, and especially covering her back. One scar stood out prominently in his mind. Running the length of her right collarbone, it stood out from the rest. This one was no accident, no result of a fight, but rather was a calculated move made by someone with a precise hand. He had run his hand over it, noticing how her body tensed and shivered as a result.

"How did you get it?" he had asked, and in a rare moment of openness Ionuin had responded.

"I don't remember. I don't remember anything before being captured at Helgen…but every time I see it or feel it, I get cold all over, like whoever did this to me wasn't right in the head. Sometimes I have these dreams at night, of bandits around a campfire, and one of them showing off his elven blade, and I wake up sweating and shaking. I wonder if it was him, if he was the one who did this to me, but I don't know."

He had put his hands on her arms then, wanting so badly to hold her and not knowing how it would be received. Instead he just stood there and looked at her, not knowing what to say, before clearing his throat and gently slipping a robe over her head, allowing the moment to pass.

He groaned remembering this. _Idiot._

Footsteps on the road behind him snapped him out of his memory. He spun to see the brothers jogging to catch up, leading all three horses by hand.

"Argis," Vilkas panted, "Argis wait."

"It was a joke, Argis!" Farkas gasped.

Argis regarded them coolly before grabbing the reins and easily mounting his horse.

"I don't have time for jokes," he said before kicking it into a trot towards Markarth.

888

Ionuin looked up from her corner to see Erik come through the door, smiling when he spotted her.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked, slumping into the open chair across from her and signaling for some mead.

Ionuin smiled. Erik was such a heavy sleeper. _Not like Argis_.

"I did try to wake you, you wouldn't have any of it."

Erik smiled warmly in her direction, "That doesn't even _sound_ like me," he joked.

Ionuin laughed easily. Everything was easy with Erik. Looking across the table at him, she could see their lives together. They'd travel for a while, exploring and enjoying each other's company, maybe taking a trip into Morrowind or Cryodil just because. Eventually they'd buy a piece of land and build a house together, somewhere close to town but not in a large city. They'd spend their days hunting the forest, tending a small garden, and teaching their children how to hunt, fish, mine, fight, and do whatever else it was that they wanted to be taught.

They would be happy. Their lives would be filled with laughter and comfort, and they would enjoy the friendship they shared for the rest of their lives. They would never leave each other's side and would hardly fight, and every morning they'd each wake up and smile at each other all the while wondering what it would be like to be in love. Because they weren't in love and never would be. They were best friends. Their marriage would be fun, and easy, and comfortable, and without love.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ionuin caught sight of Vorstag, who looked so much like Argis that it made her heart skip a beat and caused her to almost drop her drink.

"Whoa, you ok?" Erik asked, "What are you looking at?"

Ionuin searched the room, looking for anything to point out to Erik to deter him from discovering the honest truth.

"Cosnach over there," she finally responded, "Talking about the Forsworn again, and challenging everyone to a brawl."

"You could take him," Erik said conspiratorially, a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

Ionuin downed the last of her drink, her fourth, and pushed back from her chair.

"Let's find out," she said, and before Erik could stop her, she was already at the bar and taking up Cosnach on his bet.

888

It was well after dark by the time they reached Markarth, and Argis was bone weary. They had ridden the day in silence, only pausing briefly to rest the horses and allow them a quick drink at the stream. He paused by the doors of the city, acknowledging the guards with a nod.

"Did she really do it?" he asked, turning towards the brothers.

"Do what?" they responded in unison.

"Tip over a mammoth."

"No!" they laughed, "Only an idiot does that!"

Argis clenched his teeth and pushed through the doors to the city. He stared longingly at the Silver Blood Inn and contemplated stopping by for a drink before thinking better of it. If Ionuin was anywhere, it wasn't the Inn. He made his way through the empty streets and up the stairs to the hall, where he was greeted by the new housecarl.

"She's still not here, Argis," she said before slamming the door in his face, "I don't know where she is."

Argis pounded the door with his fist in frustration. She wasn't here. Over a month of searching, and she wasn't fucking here. Slowly he sank to the ground and put his head in his hands, noticing numbly that his fist was bruised and bloody from its recent encounter with the steel door.

"You don't want to see her this way anyway, Argis," Vilkas started.

"You sort of smell," Farkas added.

Vilkas glared at his brother before continuing, "What we mean is, it might be best to get a drink in you and get you cleaned up before you start looking again tomorrow morning."

Argis sighed. They were right. He could smell himself, and it wasn't pleasant. He grunted a reply and started making his way down the stairs. Looks like he was headed to the Silver Blood Inn after all. _Just one drink_, he told himself, _just one drink to take off the edge before heading back out to find her._

Argis smiled when they reached the doors to the Inn. _Sounds like Cosnach is at it again. Wonder who he's fighting this time?_ Cosnach had lost to them all at one time or another, always too drunk to fight, but too drunk to know not to. He shook his head and pushed through the doors, his jaw dropping at the sight.

Over a month of searching, and here she was, eyes glossy, lip bloody, face flushed with drink: brawling Cosnach bare handed. Her teeth were clenched, and Argis knew it was to prevent herself from shouting, and she wore no armor, just a light linen dress. He could tell by the way she moved that she was hurting, still not completely healed from the knife wound, but she was determined to win the fight.

She wouldn't get the chance, of course. Argis wouldn't let that happen. Cosnach threw a punch, which Ionuin easily ducked underneath, only to be caught by the upswing of his left fist.

88888

Ionuin was caught offguard by Cosnach's upswing, and staggered backwards a few feet. Before she had time to react, to raise her fists even, Argis was suddenly there. He picked up Cosnach with one hand and threw him clear across the room.

"This is over," he growled, before gripping Ionuin by the back of her neck and roughly shoving her out the doors.

"What the fuck, Argis!" she shouted as she stumbled over the threshold, only to be caught and spun back around to face him.

"What in Oblivian do you think you're doing, Sweetheart!?"

"I _was_ winning 100 gold!"

"No, you _were_ drunkenly brawling! Why the fuck did you think that was a good idea?"

"I don't have to answer to you, Argis," she said stalking away. "You left!"

"Oh no, Sweetheart, you don't get to walk away from this one."

"Oh fuck off!"

They were at the stairs now, and people were coming out of their homes to see what all the commotion was. She was stomping up the stairs, and Argis was right on her heals. They reached the landing outside the hall, and she suddenly swung around to look him in the eye.

"I swear by the nine, Argis, you leave me alone or I'm going to push you down these fucking stairs."

He leaned in close, only inches from her face, "Sweetheart, I'd like to see you try."

Ionuin responded by turning on her heel and pushing through the door, slamming it behind her. She wasn't surprised to hear it promptly bang back open, the heavy footsteps of Argis reverberating off the stone floors. He walked past her and into the main room, immediately dropping into the chair in front of the fire and hanging his head in his hands.

"Look Sweetheart…"

"Why did you buy me the box of sweets?" she interrupted. Argis slowly raised his head from his hands and looked at her, letting the silence stretch between them before answering.

"You know I've spent the last month and a half chasing you all over the damn country," he said.

Ionuin shrugged in response as Argis stood and walked to the fireplace, picking up knick knacks from the mantle and examining them before setting them back down. Vaguely Ionuin wondered where the new housecarl was, before realizing she had sent her to her parents, so Erik could sleep in her bed. Erik. Who was probably getting pretty worried about her, and would be coming through the door any minute now to check on her.

Argis abruptly started talking again, still facing the fire. "Sweetheart, I left because you didn't want me to stay, and I thought leaving you a box of sweets would let you know that I did." At this he turned and faced her, meeting her stare with his good eye and refusing to let go.

"I've searched in every nook and cranny between Riften and here…twice…and finally find you, back home brawling with the town drunk. I love you, Ionuin. You can take that information and do whatever you want with it, but there it is. I'm in love with you Sweetheart."

Ionuin held her breath, her mind racing. She didn't know what to think. Argis had just done two things she thought would never happen: Called her by her real name, and told her he loved her. The giddy drunkenness she felt earlier had long since faded, and Ionuin did the only thing she knew how to do is such situations…stand there with mouth wide open, gaping like a fish.

_He's waiting for a response_, she suddenly realized, so she said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Don't call me Sweetheart."

88888

"How about Beloved?" Argis said, pushing the chair aside and moving closer.

"Beloved?" she asked.

Argis stalked her around a table, finally getting her in a corner.

"Aye," he said, slowly walking closer. "A Khajiit told me that's what Ionuin means. Beloved."

There was nowhere else for her to run. Her eyes swept side to side, searching for a way to escape. She was trapped, and he knew it. Ionuin's heart pounded erratically in her chest as he came to a halt in front of her.

"What if I don't want to be called Beloved?" she asked, her breathing coming heavier as he put a hand on either side of her head.

He dipped his eyes down to bore into hers, one milky white and the other perfectly clear.

"What if I don't care? What if I'll call you whatever I want to call you, Beloved?"

"No. My name is Ionuin…"

"Yes," he said cutting her off and drawing ever closer. "Ionuin," he very nearly whispered, lowering his lips to gently graze her own. "Beloved," he murmured, "They are one and the same," and before there was anything that she could do to stop it, his lips were suddenly moving against hers, his hands on her hips locking her in place.

Ionuin couldn't help it. She kissed back with a year's worth of pent up emotions. Argis was here, and he was holding her against a wall, kissing her stupid. And she was enjoying it. A lot.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, leaning in to the kiss, encouraging the kiss to go deeper. Argis lifted her slightly and pushed her against the wall, a soft grumble sound coming from deep in his chest from delight when she uncharacteristically snaked her legs around his waist. At the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway, he broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder. It was the brothers, Farkas and Vilkas, standing with Erik behind them.

"We're going to go," Vilkas started, "head on back to Whiterun."

"Take Erik here with us," Farkas continued for him. "Reunite him with Lydia."

Erik pushed through the middle of the twins. "You don't mind, do you Ionuin? If I ask Lydia out with me? She's just so pretty…"

"Not now!" the twins said in unison, gripping him by the back of the neck and spinning towards the door.

"Have fun!" they called over their shoulders laughingly, letting the door slam behind them.

Argis turned his attention back towards Ionuin. She had managed to extract herself from his grip and was standing against the wall with wide eyes.

"Argis," she began.

"No," he cut her off before she could get started. "No, Ionuin, don't 'Argis' me. I'm going to kiss you again, and you're going to like it; and whatever else you have floating in that head of yours is just going to have to wait. Understand?"

He didn't wait for her response as he moved and drew her into a kiss once more, this one much gentler than the one before. Her lips were soft and pliable against his own, her mouth parting to allow the kiss to go deeper, easily drawing another low groan from him chest. Argis moved his mouth from hers, slowly making his way along her jawline and down her neck, kissing along the slope and down to her shoulder, where he gently nibbled along the scar at her collarbone. Her hips bucked against his own, whether willingly or not he didn't know. He moved his attention back to her lips as he gripped her tighter, lifting her up so her legs could once again circle his waist.

This time her lips came crashing against his own, and her hands tangled in his hair, holding him close. Never loosening his grip he made his way towards the bedroom and kicked the door open. The room was dark, and he tripped on the stone floor, falling with her onto the bed. Still, the passion never stopped, and Argis hoped, prayed, that it never would.

888

The two lay a tangled mess on the bed, she on her back and he on top of her, head propped on his hand while the other traced the Amulet of Mara against her chest.

_Talos help me_, she thought,_ I'm never going to be able to leave his man._

"I thought I was too late," he murmured. "Thought I was going to find you married to Erik."

Finally confident enough to speak to him without stuttering, she gently replied.

"No. For a while I thought maybe I would, but in the end I couldn't do it, so I came back here to Markarth...to look for you."

"Mmm," he murmured in reply. "You know this is an Amulet of Mara you wear? You looking for marriage?"

"I am…why, you interested?"

He moved his hand to rest against her waist and lowered his eyes to meet her own.

"Won't lie, I think you know I am. And you?"

She smiled and met his lips with her own.

_Maybe another trip to Riften is on the books after all._


End file.
